Le Talisman d'Edeon
by Nikky37
Summary: The Gazette & D'espairs Ray et pleins d'autres. L'Empereur de l'union terrienne doit retrouver un talisman perdu sur une planète lointaine. Son ennemi de toujours le chef de l'alliance saturnienne, Hizumi est à ses trousses.Une aventure spatiale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Il est mort le soleil ;)

Nikky s'éveilla, l'obscurité régnait dans la chambre. Elle regarda l'horloge, il était 10h du matin. Elle s'assit dans son lit. « Le soleil... » pensa-t-elle anxieusement.

Nous sommes en 5056, le système solaire est divisé en deux factions : L'union terrienne, qui regroupe les planètes : Mercure, Vénus, La Terre et Mars et dont le chef est l'empereur Squall Frayers, le père de Nikky et L'alliance saturnienne, qui elle regroupe les planètes : Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus et Neptune et dont le chef est Hizumi Gradic.

L'empereur Squall a pris le pouvoir il y a 30 ans après la mort accidentelle de son père durant la guerre galactique. Il est connu comme étant juste, droit, intègre et pour sa vie de famille heureuse. Il est très différent de son rival. Hizumi est quelqu'un de froid, de cruel et de calculateur. Il a pris le pouvoir après que son père ait disparu il y a 20 ans, les seules personnes qu'il écoute sont son frère Uruha et sa sœur Hitomi. Il n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même et ne poursuit que ses propres intérêts mais il est aimé de son peuple pour son intransigeance envers ses ennemis.

Les deux factions s'affrontent depuis des années pour le contrôle du système solaire et du commerce. Depuis la dernière guerre galactique, durant laquelle les éruptions solaires ont été utilisées à des fins militaires, le soleil montre des signes de faiblesse. Squall a donc réuni les plus grands scientifiques de la galaxie en une grande conférence à laquelle il avait convié, entre autres personnalités, son ennemi juré Hizumi. Lors de cette conférence, les scientifiques leur apprirent que le soleil allait bientôt mourir et que pour le raviver leur seule chance était de se procurer le talisman d'Edeon. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler de ce talisman, il s'agissait d'une vieille légende Martienne. Ce talisman une fois rapporté sur terre, avait le pouvoir de raviver le soleil grâce à une machine ancienne. Cette vieille légende disait : « Celui qui le Talisman trouvé, sur le toit du monde l'aura inséré, la lumière aura retrouvée et le système solaire pourra diriger. »

Dr VICTO : Il ne s'agit donc pas uniquement de la survie du soleil, mais également du contrôle du système solaire. Celui qui rapportera ce talisman deviendra notre nouvel empereur.

HIZUMI : Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et combien de temps reste-t-il au soleil ?

Dr VICTO : D'après les calculs de nos plus éminents scientifiques, il lui reste environ 6 mois. Vous devez partir sur le champ. D'après nos sources le talisman se trouverait sur la planète Arthor, dans le système solaire d'Uprive. C'est à 1 mois de vol d'ici.

SQUALL : Je vous remercie messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Les scientifiques sortirent de la salle de conférence et retournèrent à leurs laboratoires. Hizumi se tourna vers Squall et lui dit en lui tendant la main :

HIZUMI : Et bien, que le meilleur gagne.

Squall lui lança un regard mauvais. Il savait qu'Hizumi était capable de tout. Il lui serra néanmoins la main sans répondre puis lança en sortant de la pièce :

SQUALL : Gardes ! Faites affréter le vaisseau royal, je pars avec la famille impériale sur Arthor.

Hizumi sortit de la salle de conférence et sourit. Il avait enfin une chance d'évincer Squall. Il avait une chance d'épouser Nikky. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé que l'empereur refuse de lui donner sa fille aînée en mariage. « Mais dès que j'aurai trouvé ce talisman qu'il le veuille ou non, elle sera mienne et l'union terrienne également. » pensa-t-il. Il rejoint ses gardes du corps et leur dit : « Allez les gars, on rentre à la maison, on prépare le vaisseau et on part pour Arthor. » Sur ces mots et après un dernier coup d'œil sur le château impérial, Hizumi mit le cap sur Saturne.

Squall sortit de la salle de conférence et regagna ses appartements. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et agita une clochette.

SERVITEUR : Oui, votre majesté?

SQUALL : Réunissez ma famille dans le salon et dîtes leur de m'attendre.

SERVITEUR : Tout de suite, votre majesté.

Le serviteur sortit de la chambre laissant Squall à ses pensées. Comment allait-il leur annoncer qu'ils partaient tous pour Arthor, qu'ils devaient trouver un talisman pour sauver leur planète et le système solaire tout entier. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi, prostré, quelques instants. Il releva la tête et regarda sa chambre. Elle était grande et confortable, rien à voir avec les cabines du « Guren », elle était chaleureuse. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

SQUALL : Entrez !

SERVITEUR : Votre famille vous attend, votre majesté.

SQUALL : Merci.

Squall se leva et suivit le serviteur à travers les couloirs du château. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande double porte en chêne sculptée. Le serviteur l'ouvrit et annonça : « Sa Majesté, l'Empereur ! » avant de s'effacer pour lui laisser le passage. Squall poussa un profond soupir comme pour se donner du courage et franchit la porte. Toute sa famille était là, sa femme Edea, son fils et héritier Aoi avec sa jolie fiancée Miyako, sa fille aînée Nikky avec son prétendant Ruki et enfin la petite dernière Akumi avec son prétendant Kai.

Edea et Squall étaient mariés depuis près de 30 ans, et il l'aimait comme au premier jour. Puis les enfants étaient nés. Ce que ses enfants avaient grandis vite. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il changeait les couches d'Akumi et maintenant elle avait 23 ans et allait se marier. Nikky et Aoi, les jumeaux terribles comme il les avait surnommés, étaient maintenant deux beaux jeunes gens de 25 ans, fiancés tout les deux. « Je ne verrais peut-être pas leurs mariages. » Son regard glissa sur Ruki et Kai, ils étaient tout les deux frères et les héritiers d'une grande famille terrienne. Malheureusement Ruki et Nikky ne semblaient pas s'entendre, pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Kai et Akumi en revanche semblaient en parfaite harmonie. Et Miyako... Elle ferait une parfaite impératrice, réservée, noble et sage. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa femme.

EDEA : Et bien, pourquoi nous avez-vous réunis ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

SQUALL : J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous partons pour Arthor !

AOI : Arthor ? Pourquoi irions-nous là-bas ?

SQUALL : Nous allons sur Arthor pour récupérer le talisman qui nous permettra de sauver le soleil et le système solaire. Et nous y allons tous pour que notre sécurité soit plus facile à assurer.

EDEA : Notre sécurité ?

SQUALL : Oui, celui qui ramènera le talisman deviendra l'Empereur du système solaire tout entier. Hizumi est déjà sur le coup, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un ici au risque qu'il soit tué par les troupes saturniennes et puis si il m'arrive quelque chose je veux que vous puissiez continuer la quête.

Il y eu un grand silence après cette révélation. Chacun essayez de peser toute la portée de cette dernière phrase de l'empereur. Après une hésitation, Nikky rompit le silence.

NIKKY : Combien de temps avons-nous pour ramener le talisman ?

SQUALL : Environ 6 mois. Nous devons partir au plus vite. J'ai déjà donné mes ordres pour affréter le vaisseau. On se retrouve pour l'embarquement dans 2 heures.

Ses enfants s'inclinèrent et sortirent du salon laissant l'Empereur seul avec sa femme.

SQUALL : Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires, lui dit-il avec tendresse.

EDEA : C'est dangereux, demanda-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

SQUALL : Oui, mais nous devons le faire et le faire tous ensemble. Va te préparer maintenant. J'ai moi aussi des choses à faire avant de partir.

Il l'embrassa et quitta la salle. Il ne la vit pas s'écrouler en larmes sur son fauteuil. Tout cela était beaucoup trop soudain, beaucoup trop dangereux. Entre les pirates de l'espace et Hizumi comment allaient-ils s'en sortirent ? Et les enfants... ? Elle parvint enfin à se ressaisir et donna ses ordres pour effectuer les derniers préparatifs.

Aoi et Miyako marchaient en silence dans le long corridor qui menait à leurs chambres respectives. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues de Miyako. Arrivés devant la porte de la jeune femme, Aoi se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait, il la prit dans ses bras.

AOI : Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Essaie de prendre ça comme des vacances.

MIYAKO : J'ai peur Aoi. Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver si Hizumi ramène le talisman avant nous ?

AOI : Je n'en sais rien, mais on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Il ouvrit la porte et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

AOI : Et pas de larmes ! Dit-il en riant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau dans le couloir Aoi prit un air sombre. Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour faire ses bagages et donner quelques consignes. Il se demandait lui aussi comment tout cela aller se terminer mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière, plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait que suivre les directives de son père. Il se prépara donc pour un long voyage.

Akumi et Kai marchaient dans les couloirs, main dans la main. Tout d'un coup, Kai se tourna vers sa fiancée.

KAI : Akumi, ça ne t'inquiète pas tout ça ?

AKUMI : Disons, que je préfère ne pas y penser. Et puis avec un peu de chance tout se passera bien. De toute façon pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Kai sourit, il aimait la philosophie d'Akumi. Contrairement à son frère Ruki, il aimait Akumi et il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Les paroles d'Akumi avaient calmées ses craintes comme par enchantement. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils se tiennent prêts pour l'embarquement. Ils accélérèrent le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'Akumi, elle se tourna vers Kai.

AKUMI : Kai, il faut se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Ce voyage va changer nos vies à jamais.

KAI : Je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ruki et Nikky marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la jeune fille.

NIKKY : On se retrouve dans 2 heures pour l'embarquement. Ne soyez pas en retard.

RUKI : Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu pourrais au moins me tutoyer quand on est seuls, non ?

NIKKY : Pourquoi faire ? Vous m'aimez au moins autant que je vous aime.

RUKI : C'est vrai. Mais on pourrait au moins être amis. Dans les circonstances actuelles tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami, de moi... Essaie d'y penser.

NIKKY : J'ai déjà un ami mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

RUKI : Réfléchis-y quand même.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit vers ses appartements. Nikky ouvrit la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant ? Ce voyage est terriblement dangereux et Hizumi est à leur trousse. Elle sait ce qu'il fera d'elle si il la kidnappe. Elle réfléchissait toujours lorsque le porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle ne l'entendit même pas plongée dans ses pensées. Reita, son garde du corps personnel, entra dans la pièce. Reita était embarrassé, il toussa légèrement pour faire savoir à la Princesse qu'elle n'était plus seule. Nikky se retourna promptement vers lui et lui sourit :

.

NIKKY : Oh ! C'est toi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

REITA : Que se passe-t-il princesse ? Vous avez l'air préoccupée.

NIKKY : On ne t'a donc pas prévenu ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Nous partons pour Arthor.

REITA : Si, on me l'a dit. Je venais justement chercher mes ordres pour le voyage.

NIKKY : Je n'aime pas les longs voyages. Ça me stresse toujours.

Nikky se tut. Elle ne voulait pas lui en dire plus. Reita semblait réfléchir. Un silence s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que Nikky lui demande :

NIKKY : Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

REITA : Oui, princesse ! L'empereur est venu m'en informer personnellement.

NIKKY : Tant mieux ça me rassure. Et Hitomi ?

REITA : Elle vient aussi, elle fait les bagages, les vôtres et les siens. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

NIKKY : Non, ce n'est pas la peine, merci. Tu peux disposer !

REITA : A vos ordres.

Il s'inclina profondément et sortit. Nikky, restée seule, s'assit sur son fauteuil. Elle était heureuse que Reita vienne, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Il avait vite su se rendre indispensable. Il avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Et Hitomi était sa meilleurs amie. Au départ, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance. Après tout c'était la sœur d'Hizumi, mais elle était vraiment adorable, et ne ressemblait en rien à son frère.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva devant la porte d'embarquement du vaisseau. Ils entrèrent, la porte se referma. Les moteurs du vaisseau se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite et l'appareil, tel un grand oiseau blanc, décolla et mit le cap sur Arthor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Salut, mon premier space opera. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

J'ai déjà une bonne idée de là où ça va nous mener.

J'attends vos commentaires, la suite devrait arriver sous peu.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le vaisseau du chancelier

Hizumi regarda par le hublot de son vaisseau. Sa planète était magnifique, il aimait profondément son pays et son peuple. Son château se profila au loin. Il était imposant et ressemblait beaucoup aux vieux châteaux forts français. Hizumi avait une fascination pour le passé qui tournait parfois à l'obsession. Sa vie n'avait pas été rose jusque là, son père le détestait et avait essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois. Hizumi avait du s'endurcir dès l'enfance quand son père tua sa mère sous ses yeux le jour de ses 12 ans. Il aspirait maintenant au calme et bientôt se serait le cas. Il aurait le système solaire et Nikky serait à ses côtés. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, en même temps, il ne connaissait pas la signification du mot aimer. Le « Yozora » se posa sur le tarmac et abaissa la rampe. Hizumi était enfin arrivé chez lui. Il traversa le château afin de gagner la salle du trône. Un magnifique trône noir en ébène couronné d'or tronait au centre de la pièce. Il s'y assit et appela un serviteur.

SERVITEUR : Oui, votre Majesté ?

HIZUMI : Fais venir mon frère et son épouse.

SERVITEUR : A vos ordres, votre Majesté.

Le serviteur sortit de la salle et Hizumi se mit à rire. Enfin, il allait pouvoir contrôler l'union terrestre et tout le système solaire. Il allait pouvoir épouser Nikky et lui montrer qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les bonniches qu'il se tapait tout les soirs. Elle l'avait regardé avec ses grands airs, elle allait le regretter. Et son frère, l'arrogant Aoi, il le mettrait aux fers avec sa femme et sa petite sœur. Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

SERVITEUR : Leurs altesses, le prince Uruha, et la princesse Reina.

URUHA : Mon frère, que nous vaut cet honneur ?

HIZUMI : Je vous ai fait venir, car nous partons pour Arthor.

REINA : Où ça ?

HIZUMI : La planète Arthor. On va y récupérer un talisman et le système solaire sera à moi.

URUHA : Comment ça ?

HIZUMI : Et bien, avec ce talisman, je deviendrais empereur de l'union terrienne. Nous partons dans 1 heure . Je vous expliquerai tout en chemin. Pour l'instant on va retourner sur terre pour voler le vaisseau du chancelier.

URUHA : Pourquoi voulez-vous voler le « Chizuru » ?

HIZUMI : C'est une surprise, tu verras. Allez rompez !

Uruha regarda son frère incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette fantaisie. Pourquoi voler un vaisseau de l'union terrienne alors que les leurs étaient plus rapides et plus confortables ? Des fois il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Reina regarda son mari. Elle le trouvait séduisant mais beaucoup moins qu'Aoi. Elle détestait Aoi. Ce dernier avait osé lui préférer cette fille, Miyako, soit disant mieux née. Si elle le pouvait, elle le tuerait de ses mains. En tout cas elle fera tout pour aider Hizumi à l'éliminer. Une étincelle de rage passa dans son regard. Uruha le remarqua et la tira de ses pensées.

URUHA : Alors, ma douce, on pense au meurtre ?

REINA : Comment... comment le sais-tu ?

URUHA : Je te connais bien. C'est tout.

Il lui sourit et entreprit de la reconduire à leurs appartements afin de faire leurs bagages. Il savait qu'elle lui préfèrerait toujours Aoi et ça ne le dérangeait plus. De toute façon Hizumi lui avait choisi Reina pour cela, parce qu'ils avaient cette haine des jumeaux en commun. Uruha n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu de son frère mais il se targuait d'avoir tout de même un peu d'influence sur lui. Il lui tardait à présent d'être en vol pour qu'Hizumi leur explique enfin de quoi il retournait.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le quai d'embarquement, ainsi que toute une armée. Uruha n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

URUHA : C'est une offensive que vous comptez mener, mon frère ?

HIZUMI : En quelque sorte, disons que je prends mes précautions au cas où ça tournerait mal.

Reina était admirative. Elle était toujours abasourdie par les plans de son beau-frère et surtout par les moyens qu'il mettait en œuvre pour les réaliser. Reina avait épousé Uruha en désespoir de cause. Elle devait épouser Aoi, elle avait été élevée pour ça, mais il avait préféré Miyako et elle avait dû chercher un autre parti compatible avec son rang et son éducation. C'est peut-être Hizumi qu'elle aurait du épouser. Mais il était obsédé par Nikky elle le savait. C'est peut-être ça qui les réunissait cette obsession pour les jumeaux. Hizumi la sortit de ses pensées.

HIZUMI : Montez et je vais tout vous expliquer.

Uruha et Reina le suivirent jusqu'au salon principal. Le « Yozora » prit son envol en direction de la terre. Hizumi leur expliqua toute l'histoire du talisman d'Edeon et leur exposa son but : se débarrasser de l'Empereur et de sa famille et épouser Nikky.

URUHA : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

HIZUMI : Et pourquoi je te prie ?

URUHA : Et bien, même si le talisman désigne l'Empereur, le peuple, lui, ne sera peut-être pas d'accord avec l'idée d'avoir un meurtrier pour Empereur. Surtout que Squall est apprécié de ses sujets.

REINA : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Uruha. Le peuple n'a rien à dire puisque le talisman dicte la loi.

Hizumi adressa un sourire à Reina. Il aimait bien sa belle-sœur, elle était comme lui par certains côtés. Il admirait également son frère mais le trouvait trop prudent, pas assez impulsif. Mais c'était peut-être sa faute, il avait toujours surprotégé Uruha. Il reprit :

HIZUMI : Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Uruha et tu as raison. Mais ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi qui ai assassiné l'Empereur et sa famille.

URUHA : Et comment comptez-vous faire taire Nikky ?

HIZUMI : Je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'y veillerai. Et puis, la guerre c'est la guerre, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !

Il partit d'un éclat de rire sonore. Uruha ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Reina regardait son beau-frère avec tendresse et riait doucement avec lui. On frappa à la porte et un garde entra dans la pièce.

GARDE : Votre Majesté, la terre est en vue.

HIZUMI : Bien ! Cap sur l'aéroport impérial. J'ai besoin du vaisseau du chancelier. Envoyez tout les drones et capturez le « Chizuru ».

GARDE : A vos ordres !

Hizumi était visiblement satisfait de son plan. Cependant Uruha ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour leurs vies. Il était beaucoup plus pacifiste que son frère. Mais il n'était que le second. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer de restreindre les ardeurs d'Hizumi.

URUHA : Comment comptez-vous faire pour que l'Empereur ne sache pas que le « Chizuru » a été volé ?

HIZUMI : Je dois dire que sur ce coup-là, je compte sur la chance. Peut-être que sa radio ne fonctionne pas. Ça a toujours été le point faible des vaisseaux terriens : la radio.

Les vaisseaux terriens avaient effectivement abandonnés la conversation télépathique à la suite d'une vague de mort par cancers dû à cette technologie. Suite à ça, les terriens ne faisaient plus confiance à la technologie et était revenu aux anciennes méthodes comme la radio. Les saturniens s'étaient adaptés et utilisaient indifféremment les deux systèmes de communication. Pendant ce temps, les drones saturniens se déployaient sur l'aéroport impérial. L'alerte fut donnée mais les gardes ne pouvaient rien faire face à cette attaque surprise et massive. Les saturniens étaient trop nombreux et trop bien équipés. Les soldats terriens luttèrent jusqu'au bout de leur force pour protéger l'aéroport, mais à peine 3 heures après le début des hostilités, le vaisseau impérial Saturnien se posait sur le tarmac à côté du « Chizuru ». Hizumi était ravi, c'était la première d'une longue série de victoires. Il espérait bien gagner cette guerre et ce vaisseau allait l'y aider. Si la chance était avec lui, il pourrait bientôt boire le champagne sur terre avec Nikky à ses côtés.

Bon, j'ai suffisamment rêvé, entrons dans la phase B, se dit-il.

HIZUMI : Général, investissez le vaisseau du chancelier, je veux qu'il soit prêt à partir le plus vite possible. Nous avons une longue route à faire.

GENERAL : A vos ordres, votre Majesté.

HIZUMI : Vous pensez qu'on pourra partir quand Général ?

GENERAL : Dans 30mn il devrait être prêt votre Majesté.

HIZUMI : Très bien. Pressez-vous.

Le Général salua Hizumi et repartit donner des ordres à ses hommes. Il s'était engagé à être parti dans 30mn si jamais il ne respectait pas les délais, Hizumi le ferait exécuter. Il le savait, mais il avait bon espoir et effectivement 27mn plus tard il faisait les derniers réglages sur le vaisseau avant de décoller.

HIZUMI : Uruha, tu vas diriger le « Yozora ». Je vais continuer sur le « Chizuru ».

URUHA : Comme vous voulez, mais pourquoi ?

HIZUMI : Je veux voir le regard de Squall quand je le tuerai devant sa fragile petite femme.

URUHA : Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont tomber dans le piège aussi facilement.

HIZUMI : J'y compte bien. Mais c'est vrai que c'est le paramètre hasardeux. Il faudra que tu restes à distance avec le « Yozora ». Je veux pas qu'ils voient le vaisseau saturnien.

URUHA : Bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

HIZUMI : Alors cap sur Arthor !

Hizumi sortit sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Il se sentait terriblement en veine. Bientôt tout ça serait à lui. Il regarda le ciel qui se remplissait de nuages, il faisait très sombre. Le soleil était vraiment mal en point. Il avança vers le « Chizuru ». Quand il fut à quelques mètres de l'appareil la porte s'ouvrit et la rampe descendit lentement jusqu'au sol pour permettre à Hizumi de monter à bord. Les officiers le saluèrent. Hizumi avança jusqu'au poste de commandement où un pilote saturnien attendait les ordres. Il regarda par le pare-brise en direction du château impérial que l'on distinguait au loin et ordonna au pilote de mettre les gaz. L'appareil eut un soubresaut puis se mit à ronronner en roulant sur la piste. Il décolla dans un vacarme assourdissant en direction d'Arthor suivi de près par le vaisseau impérial saturnien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Voyage vers la mort

Le « Guren » filait à travers l'espace. Il était actuellement dans un champ de débris satellitaires. La famille impériale se répartissait les cabines et prenait possession des lieux. Ce vaisseau avait été construit au début du règne de l'Empereur Squall et ne contenait que 4 cabines impériales, une pour les parents et une par enfant. Les négociations pour la répartition des cabines promettaient d'être rudes. Chaque cabine contenant deux lits, on décida donc que les couples seraient ensemble dans les cabines. Cela ne correspondait absolument pas au protocole en vigueur sur terre mais à temps désespérés, mesures désespérées. Cela ne fit bien sûr pas l'affaire de tout le monde.

NIKKY : Mais enfin, père, je vous en prie !

SQUALL : Nikky, tu feras ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre !

EDEA : Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas avec Ruki mais fais un effort, je t'en supplie.

NIKKY : Et si j'occupais ma cabine avec Miyako et qu'Aoi soit avec Ruki ?

SQUALL : Ça suffit ! Tu es une princesse Nikky et dans la vie tu dois faire passer l'intérêt du groupe avant tes petites préoccupations personnelles ! Tu occuperas cette cabine avec Ruki, un point c'est tout !

Après ces mots il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Squall était fou de rage. Sa fille n'était pas aussi mature qu'il l'avait imaginée et cela lui faisait peur pour la suite. Comment assumerait-elle son rôle une fois qu'il ne serait plus là ? Il l'avait beaucoup trop gâtée, il le savait, mais c'était sa première fille et elle avait toujours était capricieuse. Heureusement qu'Aoi n'était pas dans ce cas-là. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils étaient très différents, presque opposés. Aoi était sa fierté, il était l'héritier idéal. Squall regagna sa cabine, il avait beaucoup à faire. Il fit appeler son commandant de bord.

COMMANDANT : Votre Majesté ! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

SQUALL : Faites moi votre rapport !

COMMANDANT : Nous traversons actuellement une zone de débris satellitaires, il risque donc d'y avoir quelques turbulences, mais le vaisseau se comporte correctement.

SQUALL : Concernant les pirates ?

COMMANDANT : Pour l'instant nous n'en avons à nous en plaindre, mais les armes sont chargées et prêtes à tirer.

Le commandant se tût. Le silence dura quelques instants. Le commandant se tortillait sur place. Il avait de toute évidence quelque chose à ajouter mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Squall décida de l'aider un peu.

SQUALL : Autre chose, commandant ?

COMMANDANT : Oui, dit-il soulagé, notre système de communication est HS.

SQUALL : Quoi ? Hurla Squall en se levant d'un bond.

COMMANDANT : Notre antenne a été arrachée par un débris, on est en train d'essayer de la réparer. Mais je dois vous informer que comme le départ a été précipité, nous n'avons pas tout les outils nécessaires pour la remplacer. On fait de notre mieux mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de solutions.

Squall se rassit en soupirant, ce voyage s'annonçait encore plus funeste que prévu. Il était aussi blanc que son manteau d'hermine. Pas de communications, ça voulait dire pas de nouvelles de la terre, pas de nouvelles d'Hizumi. Il pouvait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment et la terre ne saurait même pas si ils étaient encore en vie ou pas... Personne ne pourrait les prévenir du danger, venir à leur secours, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Squall reprit ses esprits. Après tout, il était l'empereur de l'union terrestre, il en avait vu d'autres.

SQUALL : Augmentez les gardes, je veux qu'il y ai un maximum de personnes qui surveillent les alentours du vaisseau en permanence. Et qu'on fasse le maximum pour réparer cette antenne au plus vite.

COMMANDANT : A vos ordres, votre majesté.

Le commandant sortit de la cabine. Il était blême, il savait exactement dans quelle situation périlleuse ils se trouvaient. Il regagna le poste de commandement et donna ses ordres pour la réparation de l'antenne. Il fallait absolument qu'ils récupèrent au plus vite un système de communication, même si celui-ci n'était pas optimal. La première semaine de voyages se passa bien. Les gardes surveillaient les abords du vaisseau et rien d'alarmant ne s'était produit. Squall et Edea profitèrent de cette pause pour profiter de leurs enfants sans avoir à se soucier du protocole. Aoi et Miyako apprirent à mieux se connaître comme Akumi et Kai qui se découvraient de nouveaux points communs chaque jour. Nikky, quant à elle, passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à discuter avec Hitomi et avec Reita. Elle aimait beaucoup ces longues discussions avec Hitomi, elles comparaient leurs expériences en tant que princesses de deux factions opposée. Reita leur faisait des récits de batailles et leur racontait sa jeunesse dorée dans un château mercurien. Son père était le gouverneur de Mercure, il était mort il y a plusieurs années en protégeant Squall. Pour l'honorer Squall avait nommé Reita garde personnelle de la princesse. Quant à Ruki, il avait abandonné l'idée de passer ses journées avec Nikky, il lisait donc beaucoup ou parlait stratégie militaire avec Aoi et Squall. Il passait également beaucoup de temps avec son frère Kai et sa future belle-sœur Akumi. A la fin de la semaine, le commandant vint prévenir Squall qu'il leur fallait faire une halte pour finaliser la réparation de l'antenne. Squall ordonna alors l'immobilisation du « Guren » le temps de la réparation. Ils se trouvaient au niveau de l'étoile d'Agena située à 525 années lumières de la Terre. Au loin, un vaisseau avait les yeux rivés sur le « Guren » c'était le « Chizuru », le vaisseau du chancelier. Hizumi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste devant lui à quelques encablures se trouvait le « Guren », le vaisseau de Squall. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Hizumi prit son casque télépathique et appela le « Yozora ». Ce que les humains pouvaient être bête. Renoncer à cette technologie et à toutes les autres à cause de cette vague de cancer et de morts. Depuis cette histoire, les humains n'utilisaient plus que la radio ou la CB. Pourtant, la technologie télépathique méritait bien quelques décès. Uruha lui répondit rompant le court de ses pensées :

HIZUMI : Le « Guren » est en vue ! Il faut que tu restes où tu es pour qu'ils ne te voient pas.

URUHA : 5 sur 5. Comment allez-vous les aborder ?

HIZUMI : Je vais leur faire croire qu'on s'inquiétait pour eux parce qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles.

URUHA : Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne savent rien concernant le vol du « Chizuru » ?

HIZUMI : Ils n'ont pas fait le trajet à vitesse maximale sinon on ne les aurait pas déjà rattrapé et puis ils sont arrêtés et même pas en position d'attaque. Je pense que si ils étaient au courant, ils seraient plus méfiants.

URUHA : oui, vous avez peut-être raison.

HIZUMI : Bon, toi tu restes derrière tant que je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger et n'essaie pas de me contacter, on ne sait jamais. A plus tard.

Hizumi reposa le casque satisfait. Bientôt Squall le supplierait de l'épargner. Le fier Squall serait à genoux devant lui. Il se mit à rire faisant presque peur aux gardes qui étaient à ses côtés.

HIZUMI : En avant, approchez du « Guren » et entamez le contact radio comme nous l'avons décidé.

GENERAL : A vos ordres.

Hizumi partit en direction de sa cabine. Il devait se préparer, il allait revoir sa fiancée, il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression. Il entra dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et cela lui faisait du bien. Il ressortit 15mn plus tard et prit le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche qu'il avait préparés sur son lit. Il ajusta sa grande cape noire et rouge, et remit en place le lourd collier d'or qui ornait habituellement sa poitrine. Il se regarda dans la glace et fut satisfait de ce qu'il y vit. Elle ne pouvait que lui tomber dans les bras, mais d'abord... Un grand sourire sadique éclaira son visage. Il souriait toujours en sortant de sa cabine pour se rendre au poste de commandement. Le « Guren » était juste là. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à les persuader d'ouvrir la passerelle et Squall serait à lui ainsi que sa petite famille. Hizumi s'assit sur le fauteuil du commandant pendant que celui-ci essayait d'ouvrir un dialogue radio sans succès.

HIZUMI : Essayez la CB ! Ordonna-t-il.

En effet, à peine la CB allumée, ils entendirent distinctement la voix du commandant du « Guren ».

GUREN : La radio est cassée, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Nous sommes en train de la réparer.

CHIZURU : On vous entend. Nous sommes venus pour vous retrouver, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles, nous étions très inquiets. On est venus en vitesse maximale depuis la terre sans même faire de halte !

GUREN : Ici, tout le monde va bien. Un débris a arraché l'antenne radio, on essaie de réparer, nous n'avons plus de communications depuis 1 semaine. Mais ça devrait bientôt être réglé, on est en train d'affiner les derniers réglages, ça devrait être bon d'ici 2 ou 3 heures.

Hizumi regarda le général qui compris instantanément. Il fallait impérativement que Squall soit à bord du « Chizuru » avant que la liaison radio soit rétablie. Le Général repris alors le dialogue.

CHIZURU : Le chancelier souhaiterait s'entretenir avec l'empereur et sa femme. Il faudrait également qu'ils utilisent notre radio pour rassurer le gouvernement resté sur terre.

GUREN : Je vais informer l'empereur de votre requête. Attendez un instant.

Le bruit du micro se posant sur la table se fit entendre dans le « Chizuru » tout le monde retenait son souffle. Hizumi jubilait.

Le commandant courut dans les couloirs et frappa à la cabine de l'empereur avant d'entrer.

COMMANDANT : Que votre Majesté me pardonne, nous sommes en communication avec le « Chizuru ».

SQUALL : L'antenne est réparée ?

COMMANDANT : Non, le « Chizuru » est ici. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles et se sont inquiétés, ils ont fait tout le chemin en vitesse maximale et ils sont ici.

SQUALL : Ils nous ont contacté comment ?

COMMANDANT : Par CB, votre Majesté. Le chancelier souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous et l'impératrice.

SQUALL : Très bien, dites lui de venir, ouvrez la passerelle.

COMMANDANT : En fait, Majesté, il souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez pour pouvoir rassurer le gouvernement resté sur terre grâce à leur connexion radio.

Squall sembla hésiter un instant, il pesait le pour et le contre. Il releva la tête et dit :

SQUALL : Bien, faîtes prévenir l'impératrice et dîtes au chancelier que nous le rejoignons dans 1 heure.

COMMANDANT : A vos ordres, votre Majesté.

Le commandant informa l'impératrice de la requête de son mari et revint vers la CB.

GUREN : Chizuru, vous me recevez ?

CHIZURU : 5 sur 5

GUREN : L'empereur et l'impératrice seront à votre bord dans une heure. Je lance la procédure de débarquement.

CHIZURU : Bien reçu. Nous déployons la passerelle.

Hizumi souriait, il touchait au but. Après ça il ne lui resterait plus qu'à récupérer le talisman sur Arthor. Il regagna sa cabine en attendant l'arrivée de ses invités.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Embuscade

Squall se rendit à sa cabine où Edea l'attendait. Elle avait revêtue une robe digne d'une impératrice et avait mis ses plus beaux bijoux. Elle semblait nerveuse, elle ne comprenait pas ce que le chancelier faisait ici. Squall entreprit de lui expliquer les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés avec la radio en lui précisant qu'elle serait réparée dans la journée. Edea était atterrée ; comment Squall avait pu lui cacher une chose aussi importante. Parfois elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Squall la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer sa colère et lui expliqua que c'était uniquement pour ne pas l'inquiéter et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Elle se détendit et Squall fit appeler Aoi, il voulait lui donner ses directives avant de partir sur le « Chizuru ».

SERVITEUR : Son altesse, le prince Aoi !

AOI : Père, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

SQUALL : Oui, Aoi. Ta mère et moi allons rencontrer le chancelier sur le « Chizuru ». Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais t'ordonner.

AOI : J'attend vos ordres, père.

SQUALL : Tu vas rester dans le poste de commandement et essayer de presser les hommes pour que la radio soit réparée le plus vite possible. Je souhaite que tu restes en éveil tout le temps où nous serons sur le « Chizuru » et, si il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal, je veux que tu partes. Si la situation l'exige, je t'ordonne de partir. Si il se passe quoi que se soit de suspect, tu refermes la passerelle et tu t'en vas aussi vite que possible. C'est bien compris ?

AOI : Père... Vous me demandez de vous abandonner !

SQUALL : Oui, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je veux que tu me promettes de le faire.

Edea était debout derrière son mari pendant cet échange. Elle savait que Squall avait raison de prendre ses précautions et elle était prête à mourir à ses côtés, mais il fallait qu'Aoi soit assez fort pour exécuter les ordres. Elle voyait des larmes perlaient au coins des yeux de son fils mais il ne se laissa pas aller au point de pleurer. Il se redressa, regarda son père dans les yeux et lui dit :

AOI : Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça !

Squall se leva, posa les mains sur les épaules de son fils et lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

SQUALL : Aoi, si il m'arrive quelque chose tu deviens mon héritier. Si jamais tu ne nous abandonnes pas, nous allons tous mourir et ce voyage aura été entrepris pour rien. Si Hizumi met la main sur Nikky tu sais ce qui se passera...

Squall avait touché juste, Nikky et Aoi sont très proches. Ils sont jumeaux et Aoi aime profondément sa sœur. Pendant de nombreuses années ils ont été surnommés : « les siamois ». Squall savait qu'Aoi bougerait si sa sœur était menacée. Aoi ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sa sœur ou ses parents. C'était un choix cornélien, impossible. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa que le choix avait déjà été fait pour lui. Il décida, la mort dans l'âme, de suivre les directives de son père.

SQUALL : Alors Aoi ? Promets moi de partir si il se passe quoi que ce soit.

AOI : Je vous le promet.

Comme Aoi disait ces mots, il baissa la tête afin que son père ne voit pas les larmes qui recommençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il se ressaisit puis se redressa. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère. Elle se tenait très droite et digne derrière son mari. Aoi ne l'avait jamais vue aussi déterminée. A cet instant, il sut qu'il ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

AOI : Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois devant ses parents et quitta la chambre pour rallier directement le poste de commandement comme son père le lui avait commandé. Il aurait voulu aller chercher du réconfort chez sa sœur ou auprès de Miyako mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur parler de ce qu'il venait de promettre à son père. Travailler sur la radio l'empêcherait d'y penser.

La passerelle du « Guren » était abaissée et le « Chizuru » avait commencé la manœuvre d'approche. Une fois le tunnel mis en place entre les deux vaisseaux les portes s'ouvrirent, Squall et Edea commencèrent leur progression vers le « Chizuru ». Les gardes saturniens, qui avaient revêtus des uniformes terriens, formaient une haie d'honneur pour le passage de l'empereur et de l'impératrice. Dès que Squall et Edea eurent franchis la porte du « Chizuru », la passerelle se referma sur eux.

GARDE : Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant, le chancelier arrive.

Squall et Edea s'assirent sur un canapé. Un garde posa deux tasses de thé devant eux et s'inclina profondément avant de sortir. Ils commencèrent à boire leurs tasses de thé sans dire un mot. Ils ressentaient tout les deux la tension de la situation. Ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien mais n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans le « Chizuru » mais ils n'auraient pas su dire quoi.

EDEA : Squall, je suis sûre que c'est un piège.

SQUALL : C'en est sûrement un, mais nous devons suivre notre destin.

Edea se blottit contre son mari. Elle savait à présent qu'elle allait mourir. Mais de la main de qui ? Ils continuèrent leurs thés en attendant le chancelier. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Hizumi entra triomphant.

SQUALL : Ça ne pouvait être que toi.

HIZUMI : Voyons Squall, quel manque de civilité.

Hizumi se pencha pour faire le baise-main à Edea. Se faisant, il constata que les tasses étaient vides, le poison ne tarderait pas à faire effet. Un sourire furtif éclaira son visage, il se redressa et regarda l'impératrice dans les yeux en lui faisant son sourire le plus séducteur.

HIZUMI : Belle-maman, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

EDEA : Je ne suis pas votre belle-mère.

Hizumi se mit à rire.

HIZUMI : Pas encore... Mais trêve de discussions.

SQUALL : Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici Hizumi ?

HIZUMI : Mais pour vous tuer, mon cher Squall.

SQUALL : Tu as tellement peur de nous, qu'il faut que tu nous tues pour être sûr de gagner ?

HIZUMI : Mon but n'est pas de gagner, comme tu dis, c'est le bonheur de mon peuple. Et les saturniens ont besoin de terre pour s'étendre, il faut que je devienne empereur du système solaire pour mon peuple.

SQUALL : Et que feras-tu quand tu nous auras tué ?

HIZUMI : Je récupèrerai le talisman et je sauverai le soleil. Mais avant ça...

Hizumi s'approcha très près de Squall presque à le toucher et lui murmura :

HIZUMI : Je vais épouser ta fille et lui faire regretter d'être née !

SQUALL : Tu n'auras jamais Nikky, Aoi, Ruki et Reita s'y opposeront !

EDEA : Squall...

Edea avança sa main vers son mari, son regard était vitreux. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment très mal. Elle pensa à ses enfants et à leur avenir avant de perdre connaissance. Edea s'affaissa doucement dans les bras de son mari qui commençait également à ressentir les effets du poison.

SQUALL : Hizumi...

Squall luttait contre le poison mais sa vie était finie désormais. Il garda les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que possible, mais ses paupières se firent trop lourdes. La dernière chose que vit Squall avant de mourir fut le visage d'Hizumi animé d'un sourire sadique. Un garde entra précipitamment dans la pièce, il ne jeta pas un regard aux corps de Squall et Edea et dit :

GARDE : Votre Majesté, le « Guren » s'en va !

HIZUMI : Quoi ?

Hizumi se précipita vers le hublot et vit le « Guren » s'éloigner, il était lancé à pleine puissance. Il se retourna et s'appuya dos au mur. Il les rattraperait bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant il voulait juste réintégrer le « Yozora ». Il avait besoin de se sentir chez lui. Squall et Edea venaient d'être rayés de l'équation, Aoi ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul. Hizumi avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de patience pour parvenir à ses fins. Il appela Uruha et l'informa de la réussite de son plan et de sa volonté de se débarrasser du « Chizuru ». Quelques instants plus tard, Hizumi était à bord du « Yozora » et le « Chizuru » implosait en un millier d'étoiles emportant avec lui les corps de l'Empereur Squall et de l'Impératrice Edea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Prise de contrôle

Aoi arriva au poste de commandement, les hommes travaillaient avec acharnement pour rétablir la liaison radio. Il demanda au commandant dans combien de temps ils auraient terminé. Il lui répondit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Aoi regarda anxieusement ses parents entrer dans le « Chizuru » et la porte se refermer derrière eux. Ça y est, il était seul aux commandes, il espérait ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions, et surtout pas celle que son père voulait qu'il prenne. La porte du poste de commandement s'ouvrit laissant entrer Nikky.

NIKKY : Aoi, je te cherchais. Que fais-tu ici ? Et où sont nos parents ?

AOI : Ils sont sur le « Chizuru » et je supervise les réparations de la radio.

NIKKY : Le « Chizuru » est ici ? Pourquoi ?

AOI : Ils se sont inquiétés de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles de notre part. Ça fait pratiquement une semaine que la radio est HS.

NIKKY : C'est étrange... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

AOI : Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux que suivre les ordres que père m'a donné avant de partir.

Nikky regarda par le hublot, le « Chizuru » était à moins d'une dizaine de mètres, majestueux. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce vaisseau mais aujourd'hui elle lui trouvait un air lugubre. Elle se détourna de l'appareil et reprit la conversation avec son frère sur un ton plus léger.

NIKKY : Tu es content de ta cabine ? Toi et Miyako êtes bien installés ?

AOI : Très bien. Et toi ? Tu as réussi à mettre Ruki dehors ?

Aoi se mit à rire. Sa sœur était d'un égoïsme forcenée et plus têtue qu'une mule. Elle avait de toute évidence décidé que Ruki n'aurait pas ses faveurs. Le pauvre Ruki déployait des trésors d'imagination pour se faire apprécié mais ne parvenait jamais à rien. Aoi aimait beaucoup l'insouciance de sa sœur mais regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas plus consciente de ses obligations en tant que Princesse. Et il aimait beaucoup Ruki, il aimait beaucoup leurs discussions sur les stratégies militaires. Ruki serait sans doute un allié de poids dans l'avenir. Nikky le sortit de ses pensées en répondant :

NIKKY : Non, il dort sur le fauteuil, je lui ai même pas laissé une couverture, et pourtant il s'accroche, pas moyen de le faire déguerpir.

AOI : Tu n'as donc aucune pitié !

Aoi riait franchement maintenant. Il en avait presque oublié sa mission. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ruki et Miyako qui venaient aux nouvelles.

RUKI : Alors Aoi, comment ça se passe ?

AOI : Pour l'instant, rien à signaler.

RUKI : Et la radio ?

AOI : Elle est presque réparée. C'est une question de minutes.

RUKI : Tant mieux, je n'aime pas ce silence.

MIYAKO : Et vous Nikky, que faîtes-vous ici ?

NIKKY : Je suis venue distraire mon frère, il est trop sérieux. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Miyako. Nous sommes sœurs à présent.

Ruki soupira. Elle le faisait exprès, c'est pas possible. Il faisait tout pour lui être agréable et elle le traitait comme le dernier de ses serviteurs et encore... Même son garde du corps avait un traitement plus correct. Trop correct en y repensant. Reita se permettait des choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager.

AOI : Ruki, je tiens officiellement à m'excuser pour les aventures que ma sœur te fait vivre. J'en suis parfaitement désolé.

RUKI : Ne t'inquiètes pas Aoi, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Et puis cela fait parti de son charme, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Ruki ébouriffa les cheveux de Nikky, il savait qu'elle détestait ça.

NIKKY : Ne soyez pas aussi familier mon ami. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

RUKI : Ah ! Parce que quand on est seuls j'ai le droit ?

Ruki se mit à rire et Nikky lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se retourna, attrapa le bras de Miyako et la traîna vers la sortie.

NIKKY : Viens Miyako, on va laisser les hommes entre eux et choisir nos toilettes pour ce soir.

Elles sortirent, Aoi était plié de rire. Décidément sa sœur était un sacré phénomène, il espérait simplement qu'elle n'allait pas corrompre sa douce Miyako. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Akumi et Kai entrèrent.

KAI : Tiens Ruki, comment vas-tu mon frère ?

RUKI : Je crois que je vais me faire veuf avant le mariage !

AKUMI : Ma sœur est infernale, je suis désolée.

RUKI : Arrêtez de vous excuser, ce n'est pas votre faute, après tout j'ai dit oui.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et c'est à peine si ils entendirent la radio crachoter tout d'un coup. Ils se retournèrent tous en direction du haut parleur.

AOI : Montez le son !

RADIO : …aéroport...attaqué...saturnien...volé...Chizuru...Danger...

AOI : Vous comprenez quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez ?

RUKI : Le « Chizuru » a été volé par les saturniens ! Aoi il faut secourir tes parents !

Aoi se précipita sur le hublot. Le « Chizuru » était là juste devant lui. Tout semblait calme. Et là, il vit passer une silhouette qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Hizumi venait de passer devant une fenêtre. C'était donc lui ! Aoi était en état de choc, figé. Il entendit de nouveau les ordres de son père.

SQUALL : Alors Aoi ? Promets moi de partir si il se passe quoi que ce soit.

AOI : Je vous le promet.

Aoi s'avança lentement vers la console de commandement. Et ordonna d'une voix étranglée :

AOI : Refermez la passerelle. Cap sur Arthor, pleine puissance.

Ruki, Kai et Akumi le regardaient sans croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Aoi venait de donner l'ordre d'abandonner ses parents.

COMMANDANT : Votre altesse ? Vous êtes sûr de vos ordres ?

AOI : Faîtes ce que je vous dis, il en va de notre vie. Hizumi est à bord du « Chizuru » nous devons partir immédiatement !

Le commandant observa le visage déterminé du jeune homme et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Après une dernière hésitation, le commandant exécuta les ordres et le « Guren » abandonna ses propriétaires sur le « Chizuru ». Akumi était tombée à genoux sur le sol et pleurait en priant pour le salut de ses parents. Kai lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule et semblait prier avec elle. Ruki regardait le « Chizuru » qui s'éloignait à travers le hublot sans croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le commandant annonça la nouvelle à ses hommes. Aoi mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Il était le seul maître à bord à présent. Mais avant toute chose il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle à sa sœur et à sa future femme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience

Aoi et Ruki se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Nikky l'air grave. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Dans la chambre se trouvait Nikky, Miyako et Hitomi qui essayaient des tenues et Reita qui les regardait du fond de la chambre. Nikky avait voulu qu'il fasse le juge mais il avait refusé prétextant son mauvais goût légendaire. Hitomi portait une robe à fleurs rouges qui faisait beaucoup rire Nikky. Elle trouvait que cette robe lui donnait l'air de sortir d'un champs de fraises. Le groupe riait donc de bon coeur lorsqu'Aoi et Ruki entrèrent. Hitomi et Reita s'inclinèrent et commencèrent à reculer pour sortir. Aoi les arrêta.

AOI : Reita, Hitomi, restez ici. Vous devez entendre ce que j'ai à annoncer à Nikky et Miyako.

Nikky et Miyako regardèrent tour à tour les visages fermés d'Aoi et Ruki. Nikky brisa le silence la première.

NIKKY : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La radio n'est pas réparable ?

RUKI : Ça n'a rien à voir avec la radio.

Nikky regarda Ruki avec inquiétude, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Aoi l'imita et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Miyako qui comprit aussitôt. Nikky regardait son frère avec incrédulité, non... ce n'était pas possible ! Elle repoussa Ruki et le regarda comme si il était devenu fou. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et lui dit :

RUKI : Le « Chizuru » a été volé par Hizumi sur terre. Tes parents sont tombés dans un piège. On a du s'enfuir.

Nikky regarda Ruki, les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage, elle n'avait pas la force de les retenir. Elle s'approcha de Ruki et lui martela le torse de ses poings en hurlant.

NIKKY : Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu dis ça pour me faire de la peine ! Tu mens !

Reita avait compris, il s'approcha dans le dos de Nikky, lui attrapa les mains et lui fit faire volte-face. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

REITA : Il va falloir être courageuse princesse. Vos parents sont...

Nikky lui mit la main sur la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Hitomi pleurait doucement derrière eux. Reita lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne avant de lui dire.

REITA : Ils sont morts. Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda incrédule et fondit en larmes en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Reita la rattrapa et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour essayer de la réconforter. Ruki se sentit terriblement seul à cet instant. Kai et Akumi étaient toujours dans le poste de commandement. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main, histoire de leur laisser le temps de se remettre. Il descendit aux cuisines où il annonça la nouvelle et leur demanda un repas spécial pour le dîner. Il alla ensuite voir le commandant pour préparer une petite cérémonie à la mémoire de Squall et Edea. Le dîner fut terriblement sombre. A la fin de celui-ci, le commandant prit la parole et prononça un éloge funèbre à la mémoire des disparus. Ruki observait Reita. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière le siège de Nikky et il passa tout le repas la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Aoi s'approcha de Ruki pour le remercier d'avoir tout organisé, puis prit la parole :

AOI : Comme vous le savez tous, je suis à présent l'empereur de l'union terrienne.

Nikky, Akumi et Miyako eurent immédiatement envie de pleurer de nouveau. La main de Reita augmenta sa pression sur l'épaule de Nikky, cela lui fit du bien et elle se ressaisit instantanément.

AOI : Mon père m'a laissé le pouvoir. Je voudrais vous informer de mes décisions.

Il marqua une petite pause, poussa un profond soupir et reprit :

AOI : Nous sommes en ce moment lancé à pleine puissance en direction d'Arthor. Nous devrions l'atteindre d'ici une dizaine de jours. L'ennemi nous poursuit certainement. J'ai décidé, dans un autre registre, d'épouser Miyako dès ce soir afin d'assurer la continuité de l'État.

Il se tourna vers Miyako et lui dit :

AOI : Je suis désolé chérie de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir un mariage plus agréable.

MIYAKO : Je comprends.

AOI : Commandant, si vous voulez bien...

COMMANDANT : Bien sûr.

NIKKY : Attendez, il lui faut quand même une robe un peu plus festive. Suis-moi Miyako !

Nikky emmena Miyako dans les appartements de ses parents et ouvrit la porte. Elle eut une hésitation, puis entra dans la pièce en allumant la lumière. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de sa mère et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit de l'armoire une magnifique robe couleur ivoire brodée de perle et un diadème en diamants. Elle les remit à Miyako en lui disant :

NIKKY : Ma mère n'aurait jamais acceptée un mariage en noir.

Miyako remercia Nikky. Elle aimait tendrement sa belle-sœur et était très émue de l'intention qu'elle avait eu à son égard. Nikky aida Miyako à se préparer. Lorsqu'elle fut prête elles retournèrent dans la salle à manger où la cérémonie de mariage se déroula sous la direction du commandant. Tout le monde félicita les mariés et le champagne fut monté des cuisines, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Aoi et Miyako rejoignirent leurs appartements bientôt suivis par Akumi et Kai. Ruki s'approcha de Nikky et lui dit.

RUKI : Si tu veux être seule, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je dormirai dans le salon.

NIKKY : Merci Ruki, je veux bien. J'aimerai effectivement être seule.

RUKI : Très bien comme tu veux. Mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelqu'un ou si ça ne va pas.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Nikky le rappela. Il se retourna. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il resta interdit un instant. Elle lui dit alors :

NIKKY : Merci pour tout Ruki.

RUKI : De rien princesse.

Il se sentait plus léger à présent. Elle l'avait remercié et embrassé. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Il voulait vraiment devenir son ami. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais pas comme un mari aime sa femme. Il repensa brièvement à Reita en se demandant ce qu'il se passait réellement entre ces deux-là. Il savait Nikky beaucoup trop consciente de sa naissance pour tomber dans les bras d'un garde du corps, mais... Il s'assoupit sur le canapé du salon la journée avait été éreintante. Nikky regagna sa cabine. Elle était reconnaissante envers Ruki pour les intentions qu'il avait eu concernant ses parents. Elle se coucha et s'endormit. Au milieu de la nuit, le visage d'Hizumi un sourire sadique aux lèvres lui apparut. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant et se mit à pleurer, hystérique. Reita, en boxer, bondit dans la chambre pour voir sa maîtresse en larmes sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à la câliner comme avec une petite fille qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il la borda et se releva pour partir. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui dit d'un ton suppliant :

NIKKY : Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi.

Il hésita un instant mais revint vers le lit. Il s'installa confortablement, le dos contre la tête de lit et les jambes allongées sur la couverture. Elle mit la tête sur son torse tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Il attendit qu'elle se soit endormie et partit se recoucher dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ

Reita se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il avait passé la nuit à se réveiller pour écouter le silence mais là il n'y tenait plus. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte qui séparait sa chambre de celle de la princesse. Il regarda à l'intérieur, Nikky semblait dormir paisiblement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il se tuerait si il le fallait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer quoi que ce soit, il n'était qu'un serviteur, mais elle lui témoignait une certaine amitié et ça lui suffisait. Nikky bougea la tête et se retourna pour regarder Reita qui était toujours derrière la porte.

NIKKY : Entre Reita.

REITA : Vous avez bien dormi princesse ?

En disant ces mots, il sortit de derrière la porte et s'inclina devant elle. Nikky leva les yeux vers Reita. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit :

NIKKY : Grâce à toi, oui. Et toi ? On dirait que tu as passé la nuit à veiller.

REITA : Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

NIKKY : Eh bien, étant donné que tu as mis ton T-shirt à l'envers, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas bien réveillé. Je m'en excuse, c'est de ma faute.

REITA : En aucun cas, ça fait parti de mon travail. Je suis payé pour veiller sur vous.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Reita remit son T-shirt à l'endroit puis après un regard d'approbation de Nikky, Reita reprit :

REITA : Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

Il s'inclina et commença à avancer vers sa chambre.

NIKKY : Reita !

REITA : Oui ?

NIKKY : Merci pour cette nuit.

REITA : Pas de problèmes.

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et repartit à sa chambre. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que celle de la chambre de la princesse s'ouvrit. Nikky sursauta et se retourna vers l'intrus pour lui hurler de déguerpir. C'était Ruki.

NIKKY : Depuis quand vous permettez-vous d'entrer dans ma chambre de la sorte ?

RUKI : Nikky, j'ai une demande à formuler.

NIKKY : Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Ruki s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il sembla réfléchir un instant à la façon de dire les choses et reprit :

RUKI : Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je dois savoir ce que tu en penses.

NIKKY : Bon, dîtes moi.

Nikky s'assit confortablement adossée à la tête de lit. Elle était prête à écouter la demande de Ruki et ensuite elle pourrait s'habiller et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait terriblement envie d'un café, la nuit avait été difficile.

RUKI : Voilà, depuis hier j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Il faut que la continuité de l'État soit assurée. C'est pour ça qu'Aoi a épousé Miyako.

NIKKY : Jusque là je vous suis.

RUKI : Nikky, il faut qu'on se marie !

NIKKY : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est hors de question !

Elle sortit du lit en chemise de nuit et avança à grands pas vers son armoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Non, elle ne l'épouserait certainement pas ! Pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle fouillait frénétiquement dans ses tenues sans en voir aucune. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un ensemble émeraude. Elle jeta l'ensemble sur son lit, puis se tourna vers Ruki.

NIKKY : Je souhaiterai que vous me laissiez seule à présent. Je vais m'habiller et oublier cette conversation.

RUKI : Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Tes parents sont morts et Aoi est en danger. Tu es sa sœur jumelle, il faut que notre union soit officielle.

NIKKY : Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est si important.

Ruki sentit la colère le submerger. Il franchit en un pas la distance qui le séparait d'elle, lui empoigna les bras et lui cria au visage :

RUKI : Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme une enfant pourrie gâtée ? Tu es la princesse de l'union terrienne et pour l'instant, héritière du trône. Tu te dois d'agir en conséquence. De toute façon ma décision est prise. Je vais en parler avec ton frère.

Il la jeta sur le lit et lui tourna le dos avant d'ajouter :

RUKI : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. C'est juste pour officialiser. Maintenant habilles-toi. Je vais parler avec ton frère.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Nikky était atterrée. C'était la première fois que Ruki lui parlait comme ça, avec autant d'autorité. Personne ne l'avait jamais traitée d'enfant pourrie gâtée. Peut-être qu'il avait raison au fond. Il faut que je revoie mes priorités, se dit-elle. Elle se redressa lentement et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son café.

Ruki arpentait les couloirs fou de rage. Quelle petite écervelée ! Il fallait qu'il parle à Aoi le plus vite possible. Il se dirigea vers la porte des appartements du prince et frappa. Une voix lui dit d'entrer. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans les appartements impériaux. Aoi le regarda entrer et lui offrit une tasse de café en lui indiquant un fauteuil.

RUKI : Votre Majesté, je suis venu vous présenter une demande officielle.

AOI : Je t'en prie Ruki, ne sois pas si formel. On est entre nous.

RUKI : Comme tu veux. Bien dormi ?

AOI : Suffisamment. Et toi ?

RUKI : Il faudrait penser à rembourrer les canapés du salon, ils ne sont pas très confortables.

AOI : Tu n'as pas dormi avec ma sœur ?

RUKI : Je lui ai proposé de la laisser seule et elle a accepté. Elle en avait besoin.

AOI : Tu es trop gentil Ruki. Et ta demande ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

RUKI : Je voudrais épouser Nikky.

Le silence s'installa. Aoi semblait réfléchir et Ruki ne voulait pas presser le prince. Aoi rompit le silence.

AOI : Tu lui en as parlé ?

RUKI : Bien sûr ! Elle est contre. Elle dit qu'elle ne voit pas l'utilité.

AOI : J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien non plus.

RUKI : Écoute, si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Nikky sera ton héritière. Mais ils ne laisseront jamais une femme prendre le pouvoir si elle n'est pas mariée.

AOI : Oui, mais tu peux l'épouser plus tard, comme j'ai fait avec Miyako.

RUKI : Non, je ne peux pas. Tout le monde sait qu'elle me déteste. Si personne ne la force à m'épouser, elle ne le fera pas.

AOI : Elle ne te déteste pas, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Écoute, je vais lui en parler et je prendrai ma décision.

RUKI : Je vais te laisser à présent, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis-le moi. Je vais me rendre au poste de commandement pour voir si tout se passe bien.

AOI : Bien, et Kai et Akumi, tu les as vu aujourd'hui ?

RUKI : Oui, ils se portent aussi bien que possible. Ils étaient devant la télé tout à l'heure.

AOI : Très bien, à tout à l'heure Ruki.

Ruki s'inclina et sortit des appartements du prince. Il savait qu'Aoi comprenait son point de vue, mais il fallait qu'il arrive à convaincre Nikky, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il partit d'un pas assuré vers le poste de commandement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Explications

Miyako, Kai et Akumi se trouvaient dans la salle télé. Ils ne regardaient pas le programme qui passait. Ils étaient absorbés dans leurs pensées. Akumi avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Kai. Aoi entra dans la pièce. L'ambiance du « Guren » était devenue terriblement maussade. Il allait falloir y remédier.

AOI : Salut, vous trois. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois, surpris, personne ne l'avait entendu entrer.

MIYAKO : Oh, Aoi ! Rien de spécial. Comment vas-tu ?

AOI : Ça va. Et toi ?

MIYAKO : Bien.

AOI : J'ai pris une décision. Nous allons occuper les appartements de mes parents. Comme ça on libèrera une cabine pour Ruki.

AKUMI : Pourquoi tu veux libérer une cabine pour Ruki ?

AOI : Nikky l'a fait dormir dans le salon hier soir. Le pauvre, il me fait pitié.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en imaginant Ruki grelottant de froid sur les canapés du salon.

MIYAKO : Tu es sûr que tu peux dormir dans les appartements de tes parents.

AOI : Oui, j'ai ordonné qu'on y donne un coup de peinture et qu'on mette en soute toutes leurs affaires personnelles. Ce sera comme une nouvelle cabine. Ça n'aura rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Sinon, Kai, tu n'as pas besoin d'une cabine toi ?

KAI : Non, ça va. Akumi ne m'a pas encore mis dehors.

Akumi le regarda en souriant. Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir cette espèce de chaleur familiale, de normalité, qui se dégageait de leur petit groupe. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis la veille au soir. Et le fait qu'elle avait dormi seule n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle demanda alors :

AKUMI : Aoi, comment vas Nikky ?

AOI : Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois la voir tout à l'heure. Ruki m'a officiellement demandé sa main.

KAI : Quoi ?

AOI : Oui. Il est venu me voir ce matin. Il veut que j'arrive à la convaincre de lui dire oui.

AKUMI : C'est mission impossible. Tu n'y arrivera jamais.

AOI : C'est aussi pour ça que je passais vous voir. Je compte sur vous tous pour m'aider.

MIYAKO : On fera de notre mieux mais c'est pas gagné.

AOI : Bon je vais aller la voir. Miyako il faut que tu commences à rassembler nos affaires et je te serai reconnaissant si tu voulais bien superviser les travaux dans la cabine de mes parents.

MIYAKO : Aucun problème et puis Kai et Akumi vont m'aider.

AOI : Si tu en as le temps Kai, il faudrait également informer Ruki que sa cabine sera libre dès ce soir. Il est au poste de commandement si le coeur t'en dit.

KAI : J'y vais de ce pas, Aoi !

Sur ces mots, Aoi quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la cabine de sa sœur. Il espérait bien la trouver là-bas. Aoi frappa et entra dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Il appela alors Nikky à voix haute et Reita se présenta.

REITA : Votre Majesté.

AOI : Ah Reita, dis-moi où est ma sœur ?

REITA : Elle est allée prendre son café aux cuisines votre altesse.

AOI : Aux cuisines ? Tu es sûr ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Nikky. Elle ne se mélangeait pas avec les serviteurs.

REITA : Oui, votre Majesté, j'en suis sûr. Après le départ du prince Ruki, elle s'est habillée, m'a fait appeler et m'a dit qu'elle descendait aux cuisines prendre son café pour que le prince ne la retrouve pas.

AOI : Comment va-t-elle ?

REITA : Je vous demande pardon, votre majesté ?

AOI : Tu dors à côté, tu dois bien entendre si elle pleure la nuit ou pas. Alors je te demande comment elle va.

REITA : Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais je pense qu'elle va reprendre le dessus.

AOI : Très bien, continue à veiller sur elle.

REITA : C'est mon métier, votre Majesté.

Reita s'inclina et Aoi sortit de la pièce pour se rendre aux cuisines. Il ouvrit la porte battante et resta un instant à regarder sa sœur. Elle était assise devant une table en aluminium et tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans la tasse. Le café devait être froid car il ne fumait plus mais la tasse était encore pleine. Quelque chose la perturbait. Aoi entra, lui prit sa tasse, la vida dans l'évier et en sortit une deuxième. Il mit les deux tasses sur la table, en face l'une de l'autre, et versa du café brulant dans chacune d'elle. Puis il s'assit en face de sa sœur et commença à boire le breuvage. Cette chaleur lui fit du bien. Il entama donc la conversation.

AOI : Alors, bien dormi sœurette ?

NIKKY : Pas vraiment et toi ?

AOI : Non plus. Reita m'a dit que je te trouverai ici. Tu évites quelqu'un ?

NIKKY : Tu le sais très bien. Il m'a traitée d'enfant pourrie gâtée, tu te rends compte ?

AOI : Et il a tort ?

NIKKY : Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas l'épouser, pas maintenant.

AOI : Écoute, si tu me jures que tu l'épouseras si je disparais, je ne te forcerais pas à le faire maintenant. Mais l'épouser serait une protection contre Hizumi.

NIKKY : Je ne crois pas, il le tuerait et on en parlerait plus.

AOI : Tu dois avoir raison. Alors est-ce que tu me fais cette promesse ou non ?

NIKKY : Si tu disparais, je te promets d'épouser Ruki.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle réussit à contenir ses larmes. Aoi se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit :

AOI : Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais on a pas le choix. Et puis il est gentil avec toi, non ?

NIKKY : Oui, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée c'est tout. Mais c'est mon devoir et je le ferai.

AOI : Bien et maintenant la bonne nouvelle.

Nikky leva les yeux vers son frère et demanda :

NIKKY : Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

AOI : Ruki va avoir sa propre cabine.

NIKKY : Hein ? Comment ?

AOI : Je suis en train de faire réaménager les appartements de nos parents. A partir de ce soir ce seront mes appartements et Ruki aura mon ancienne cabine.

Nikky le regarda, ils avaient tout les deux le même regard triste. Ils se turent le temps de finir leurs tasses. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs cafés, Aoi se leva, il prit la main de Nikky et ils sortirent tout les deux des cuisines en direction du poste de commandement. Ils entrèrent.

COMMANDANT : Votre Majesté.

AOI : Ruki, va m'attendre avec Nikky dans le salon. Kai va rejoindre Akumi et Miyako.

Ruki, Nikky et Kai quittèrent la pièce et exécutèrent les ordres d'Aoi.

AOI : Commandant où en sommes-nous ?

COMMANDANT : Le « Guren » avance bien. La radio est réparée. Nous avons reçu des nouvelles inquiétantes, il semblerait que des pirates croisent dans les parages.

AOI : Bon, alors je veux que tout le monde soit en alerte. Au moindre signe suspect, appelez-moi.

COMMANDANT : Bien, votre Majesté.

Aoi quitta le poste de commandement et rejoins Ruki et Nikky dans le salon pour leur faire part de sa décision.

AOI : Bon, écoutez moi tout les deux. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu tout de suite mais Nikky épousera Ruki quoi qu'il se passe. Je le lui ai fait promettre. Nikky dis le lui !

NIKKY : Ruki, je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de t'épouser mais pour l'instant je ne préfère pas. J'ai cependant promis à Aoi que je ferai un effort et que je t'épouserai si il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai décidé d'être plus correct avec toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te tutoyer.

RUKI : C'est déjà bien, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ?

NIKKY : Tu m'a ouvert les yeux ce matin. Je dois me comporter comme une princesse.

RUKI : Bien, j'espère que nos relations vont changer.

AOI : Sinon, Kai t'a parlé de ta nouvelle cabine Ruki ?

RUKI : Oui, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

AOI : Pas de problèmes.

Un garde frappa à la porte et entra en trombe dans le salon sans même attendre d'autorisation.

GARDE : Votre Majesté, les pirates sont en vu, ils nous ont repérés.

Aoi partit en courant jusqu'au poste de commandement suivit de près par Ruki. Nikky décida de rejoindre les autres. Elle avait envie de se retrouver en groupe pour passer cette épreuve. Elle surgit dans les appartements impériaux et leur expliqua la situation. Ils décidèrent d'attendre la suite des évènements en continuant les travaux afin de se distraire. Hitomi et Reita les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Pirates... vous avez dit Pirates ?

Kai se leva, il en avait marre de ne pas agir. Il se tourna vers Akumi et lui dit :

KAI : Je vais au poste de commandement. Je dois les aider.

AKUMI : Sois prudent !

KAI : Reita, je te les confie.

REITA : Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

KAI : Je vais faire poster 2 ou 3 gardes devant la porte.

REITA : A vos ordres.

Kai sortit de la pièce et après avoir donné ses ordres pour les gardes se dirigea en courant vers le poste de commandement où se trouvaient déjà Aoi et Ruki. Ils étaient en pleine analyse de la situation. Les pirates se rapprochaient, leur vaisseau, le « Nyappy », n'avait pas encore pris contact. Aoi avait décidé de faire face avec le « Guren », ils étaient donc immobile leurs armes braquées sur le vaisseau qui approchait. Lorsque celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, la radio se fit entendre.

NYAPPY : Ici le « Nyappy » c'est un abordage. Ouvrez la passerelle.

GUREN : Vous êtes en face du vaisseau impérial terrien, si vous ne renoncez pas à cette entreprise nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de faire feu.

NYAPPY : Nous n'avons que faire de vos menaces. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on n'avait pas reconnu le « Guren ». Si vous ne vouliez pas être attaqué fallait prendre un appareil plus discret.

Miku était ravi de sa petite blague. Attaquer le « Guren » il n'avait jamais pensé tomber dessus sans escorte. C'était trop beau. Kanon, le conseiller du commandant, entra dans la salle et évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil.

KANON : Mais enfin Miku, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

MIKU : Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ?

KANON : C'est le « Guren », tout le monde sait qu'ils sont en route pour Arthor. Ils veulent récupérer le talisman pour sauver le soleil. On doit les laisser partir !

MIKU : Pourquoi ? Il y a d'autres planètes et galaxies sur terre. On s'en fiche de la Terre !

La porte s'ouvrit et Teruki entra, fou de rage. Il regarda son second et son conseiller et il leur demanda sur un ton plein d'une rage qu'il contenait difficilement :

TERUKI : Pourquoi est-ce que le « Guren » nous vise avec ses missiles ?

MIKU : Parce que je les attaque.

TERUKI : Passe moi la radio.

Miku ne put que s'exécuter. Teruki était tout simplement terrifiant quand il se mettait en colère.

NYAPPY : « Guren » ici Teruki, le commandant en chef du « Nyappy ».

GUREN : Ici Aoi, empereur de l'union terrienne. Alors, vous allez nous obliger à tirer ou pas ?

NYAPPY : Empereur Aoi ? Vous voulez dire que Squall...

GUREN : Une embuscade d'Hizumi...

Un silence pesant s'établit dans les deux cabines. Teruki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ainsi Hizumi avait tué Squall. Le nouvel empereur allait avoir besoin d'alliés. Teruki réfléchit quelques instants et calcula rapidement tout ce qu'il allait gagner avec cette association. Il demanda l'accord de ses compagnons qui approuvèrent tous en silence, puis reprit le micro.

NYAPPY : Je vous présente mes devoirs Empereur Aoi. Mes amis et moi serions très honorés de nous mettre à votre service et de vous servir d'escorte pendant ce périlleux voyage jusqu'à Arthor.

Aoi avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna et regarda tour à tour Ruki et Kai. Sans attendre qu'il l'y autorise Ruki prit la parole.

RUKI : Aoi, nous avons besoin de leur aide. En l'état actuel des choses on est à la merci du premier clampin venu et Hizumi est bien plus expérimenté que nous.

KAI : Il a raison. On a rien à perdre de toute façon.

AOI : Très bien, mais je veux les rencontrer avant de donner un accord définitif.

Aoi reprit la radio et informa Teruki que la passerelle s'ouvrirait dans 30mn pour les laisser passer, lui et ses seconds sans armes. Teruki approuva et leur pavillon fut abaissé en signe de paix. Pendant ce temps dans les appartements impériaux, Nikky essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer ses amis et de leur changer les idées.

NIKKY : Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est le vaisseau impérial quand même, il est équipé en armes. Et puis regardez, il y a 3 gardes ici, 4 en comptant Reita. Il ne peut rien nous arriver.

Akumi regardait le « Nyappy » par le carreau. Elle vit les silhouettes des pirates passaient devant les hublots. Ils semblaient très occupés et donnaient l'impression de préparer quelque chose. Akumi se sentit défaillir et Kai qui n'était pas là pour la rassurer.

AKUMI : Mais si ils nous abordent, ils sont entraînés. Et ils savent qui on est.

NIKKY : Justement pourquoi nous tueraient-ils ?

HITOMI : Si ils sont à la solde de mon frère, ils nous tueront.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle parlait très peu d'ordinaire et jamais sans qu'on l'ai autorisée à le faire. Mais elle avait raison cependant Nikky ne pouvait pas la laisser répandre le pessimisme.

NIKKY : Merci pour ta franchise, Hitomi, mais j'essayais de rassurer Miyako et Akumi. Je crois que maintenant je n'y arriverai plus. En parlant de ton frère tuas eu des nouvelles d'Uruha récemment ? Comment se porte-t-il ? Et sa femme Reina ? Toujours en colère contre notre empereur ?

Elle se força à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Reita l'observait du fond de la pièce sans intervenir. Il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle depuis ce matin, mais quoi ? Nikky se dirigea alors vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvaient un gros tas de pots de peinture.

NIKKY : Bon, ces appartements ne vont pas se repeindre tout seul. Allez au boulot. Reita, tu peux ouvrir ces pots de peinture s'il te plaît, je n'y arrive pas.

Reita s'approcha et vit qu'elle tremblait. Il lui prit le pot de peinture des mains en lui disant à l'oreille.

REITA : Reprenez votre calme. Vous vous débrouillez très bien.

NIKKY : Tu as raison, je vais pas flancher maintenant.

Elle se redressa et prit les pinceaux d'un air déterminé. Elle en distribua un à chacun et ils commencèrent à peindre les murs dans une jolie teinte ocre tirant sur le beige. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le monde riait et la peinture avait volée dans toute la pièce. Ils en avaient partout, dans les cheveux, sur les tenues et, heureusement, il y en avait également sur les murs. C'était quasiment fini et ils étaient tous assoiffés. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils peignaient et les vapeurs de peinture asséchant l'air devenaient insupportables. Nikky proposa alors d'aller en cuisine chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. Cependant, à cause du système de protection du vaisseau, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passait. Ils savaient juste qu'ils n'avaient pas subi d'abordage ou le vaisseau se serait mis en mode sécurité ce qui n'était pas le cas. Nikky se refusa à appeler le poste de commandement pour ne pas les déranger. Nikky avait toujours été une tête brûlée et elle avait bien l'intention de se rendre aux cuisines avec leur accord ou pas.

AKUMI : N'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux.

NIKKY : Si les pirates avaient attaqué, on l'aurait su tu crois pas ?

MIYAKO : Akumi a raison, tu devrais rester ici.

NIKKY : Écoute, il nous faut quelque chose à boire et à manger. Il n'y a aucun mouvement ou bruit suspect à bord du vaisseau ! J'y vais !

HITOMI : Au moins, n'y allez pas toute seule princesse je vous en prie ! Pensez à votre vie !

REITA : Je vous accompagne princesse.

NIKKY : Non ça ira.

REITA : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'était pas une question, votre altesse.

MIYAKO : Bon si Reita t'accompagne ça me va mais faîtes vite.

NIKKY : Très bien. Allons-y.

Reita ouvrit la porte avec précaution et après une rapide vérification ils disparurent tout les deux dans le couloir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Négociations

Reita et Nikky se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Reita avançait avec précaution ouvrant la voie et Nikky le suivait de près. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, la porte de la passerelle s'ouvrit. Reita se retourna, plaqua Nikky contre le mur du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter et lui mit la main sur la bouche pour couvrir le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa. Ils virent entrer des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, probablement les pirates. Teruki, Miku et Kanon venaient d'entrer dans le vaisseau impérial. L'appareil était à la hauteur de sa réputation, il était luxueux et meublé avec beaucoup de goût. Aoi entra par une porte face à la passerelle et s'assit sur un canapé, il les fit asseoir en face de lui.

TERUKI : Je suis Teruki, le chef du « Nyappy. Laissez moi vous présenter Miku, mon commandant de bord et Kanon mon conseiller.

AOI : Je suis Aoi, empereur de l'union terrienne.

TERUKI : Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir excuser Miku, il est trop impulsif.

AOI : C'est oublié. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous nous proposez vos services.

TERUKI : Eh bien, nous sommes tous issus de colonies terriennes. Nous ne voulons pas que le système solaire soit détruit ou aux mains des saturniens. Nous ne voulons pas non plus qu'Hizumi nous dirige... A ce propos, je suis profondément désolé pour votre père.

Ruki se rendait au salon pour assister Aoi lorsqu'il vit le couple enlacé au bout du couloir. Une grande tristesse l'envahit mais il devait se concentrer sur les négociations, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Nikky regarda Reita, il était toujours serré contre elle et observait ce qui se déroulait dans le salon près à intervenir. Tout semblait bien se passer. Les pirates voulaient les aider, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle se dégagea, à regret, de l'emprise de Reita et lui dit doucement.

NIKKY : Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de danger. On pourrait continuer notre chemin.

REITA : Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse voir pour l'instant.

NIKKY : Alors, prenons un raccourci.

Elle rebroussa chemin dans le couloir et prit une porte à droite. Il la suivit, il ne connaissait pas encore tout les chemins du « Guren ». Le vaisseau avait été construit comme un véritable labyrinthe pour permettre à la famille impériale de se cacher efficacement en cas d'attaque. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Les serviteurs n'étaient pas là, ils devaient également avoir reçu l'ordre de rester dans leurs quartiers. Nikky commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs pour trouver de la nourriture pendant que Reita remplissait des thermos de citronnade. Elle finit par trouver de la brioche dans le placard de droite. Ils décidèrent de se servir un petit café avant de partir. Nikky sortit deux tasses et les remplit de café brûlant. Elle en tendit une à Reita et prit l'autre.

NIKKY : Alors, Reita ? Que penses-tu de notre petite expédition ?

REITA : Ça s'est plutôt bien déroulé.

Un silence s'installa. Reita tournait sa cuillère dans son café, il prit une gorgée, poussa un profond soupir et demanda :

REITA : Comment allez-vous princesse ?

Nikky fut décontenancée par la question et le regard inquisiteur que Reita posa sur elle.

NIKKY : Très bien, pourquoi ?

REITA : Vous semblez changée depuis ce matin.

NIKKY : Disons que les événements d'hier m'ont forcée à grandir.

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux mais elle se contint et sourit à Reita avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Reita continua à boire son café en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons, ils décidèrent de retourner avec les autres. Ils prirent un sac qui trainait là, y mirent la brioche et les thermos de citronnade et retournèrent aux appartements impériaux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent les question fusèrent.

MIYAKO : Alors, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ?

NIKKY : Oui, les pirates sont au salon, ils discutent avec Aoi.

AKUMI : Quoi ? Les pirates sont à bord.

REITA : Oui, ils proposent leurs services à l'Empereur.

AKUMI : Et Kai, vous l'avez vu ?

NIKKY : Non, on s'est cachés quand ils sont entrés et puis quand on a vu qu'il n'y avait pas de danger on est allés aux cuisines.

MIYAKO : C'est pour ça que vous avez mis aussi longtemps. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le porte des appartements s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ruki. Il jeta un regard noir vers Reita qui s'inclina ainsi qu'Hitomi.

NIKKY : Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

RUKI : Elles sont bonnes ! Les pirates vont nous escorter jusqu'à Arthor. D'ailleurs ce soir on donne une réception en leur honneur. Il faut que vous soyez les plus belles.

Ruki jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

RUKI : Vous avez fini ? C'est impressionnant. J'aurai jamais cru que la peinture serait finie aussi vite.

MIYAKO : Oui, y a plus qu'à déménager les affaires. Et ce soir tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre Ruki.

RUKI : C'est trop gentil mais je m'était habitué à mon canapé moi !

AKUMI : Allez, on aide Miyako à déménager les affaires et ensuite on va se préparer.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers les anciens appartements d'Aoi et Miyako pour y récupérer les affaires qui avaient déjà été empaquetées. Les gardes furent mis à contribution et en moins d'une heure le déménagement était terminé. Ils avaient même eut le temps de déménager les affaires de Ruki. Chacun regagna ses appartements pour se préparer. Ruki s'apprêtait à prendre une douche lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

RUKI : Entrez !

NIKKY : C'est moi ! Je venais voir comment tu étais installé.

RUKI : Très bien. Je prends mes marques. Et toi ? Contente de ne plus avoir à me mettre dehors ?

L'image de Nikky et Reita enlacés dans le couloir lui revint à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il tire cette histoire au clair mais pas maintenant. Il se sentait fatigué par cette journée ainsi que par les événements de la veille. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était une bonne douche pour oublier sa tension et appréhender au mieux la réception prévue pour le soir même.

NIKKY : Tu exagères, Ruki.

RUKI : A peine ! Bon je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux bien... à moins que tu veuilles m'accompagner.

NIKKY : Non, mais merci pour l'invitation peut-être une prochaine fois.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. Ruki aimait cette relation amicale qui commençait à naître entre eux. A présent, il était temps de se préparer, la réception devait commencer dans 2 heures.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Réception

Akumi et Kai avaient regagnés leur cabine. Akumi était bien décidée à savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé avec les pirates et comment Aoi avait fait pour qu'ils deviennent leurs alliés.

AKUMI : Alors, Kai ? Raconte moi tout ! Comment ça s'est passé avec les pirates ?

KAI : Bien, ils ont commencé à nous menacer d'attaquer. Aoi a braqué toutes les armes de l'appareil sur eux et puis le chef du « Nyappy » a pris la radio et a dit qu'ils se mettaient à notre service.

AKUMI : Juste comme ça ?

KAI : Oui, Je crois qu'il a réalisé qu'ils avaient plus à gagner à nous suivre plutôt qu'à nous combattre.

AKUMI : Et... ils savent pour mes parents...

KAI : Oui, Aoi leur a dit. Ils faut qu'on finisse de se préparer sinon on ne sera jamais prêts à temps.

Aoi était prêt. Il avait rejoint Miyako et lui avait expliqué comment ça s'était passé. Elle lui avait expliqué comment ils avaient transformé toute la cabine et comment Nikky les avait énormément aidé. Aoi était abasourdi, sa sœur avait réellement changée. Elle lui raconta l'escapade pour aller chercher de la nourriture et des boissons. Ça lui ressemblait bien ! C'était son côté casse-cou.

AOI : Bien, c'est notre premier dîner protocolaire. Il va falloir assurer.

MIYAKO : Je suis prête. Je vais être l'épouse parfaite.

Elle lui sourit. Aoi s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

AOI : Tu es déjà l'épouse parfaite ! Il faut que j'aille voir Nikky. On se rejoint au salon dans 1 heure.

MIYAKO : Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Aoi frappa à la porte de sa sœur. Hitomi lui ouvrit.

AOI : Je viens voir Nikky. C'est possible ?

HITOMI : Bien sûr, votre Majesté, je la préviens.

Hitomi laissa entrer l'Empereur, lui indiqua un siège et partit voir à la salle de bain si Nikky était prête. Cette dernière rêvassait devant son miroir, en se brossant distraitement les cheveux. Elle sursauta quand Hitomi entra.

HITOMI : Votre frère est ici, il souhaite vous parler, votre altesse.

NIKKY : Merci, Hitomi. Dis lui que j'arrive.

Hitomi sortit de la salle de bain pour aller faire la commission de sa maîtresse.

HITOMI : Son altesse, arrive dans quelques instants.

Elle allait se retirer quand Aoi l'arrêta.

AOI : Hitomi, tu n'es pas en tenue pour ce soir ?

HITOMI : Je vous demande pardon, votre Majesté.

AOI : Tu es une princesse toi aussi et j'ai besoin d'avoir une cour un peu plus importante. Tu assisteras au dîner de ce soir en tant qu'invitée.

HITOMI : Votre Majesté est trop bon.

AOI : Dis à Reita qu'il est invité également. Il te faut un cavalier et il est de sang noble. Ça ira très bien. Va l'en informer.

HITOMI : A vos ordres, votre Majesté. J'y vais tout de suite.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Reita et l'informa des décisions d'Aoi. Ils commencèrent alors à se préparer. Nikky sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était prête, elle avait revêtue une robe rouge et noire qui lui allait à ravir. Elle portait tout un ensemble de bijoux dont une magnifique rivière de rubis. Elle s'assit face à son frère.

NIKKY : Que me vaut cet honneur Aoi ?

AOI : Je voulais te féliciter, pour la façon dont tu t'es comportée aujourd'hui.

NIKKY : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

AOI : Je parles de la façon dont tu as géré cette crise. Miyako m'a dit que sans toi elle n'aurait jamais supportée la pression.

NIKKY : C'est trop gentil de sa part.

AOI : Elle m'a également dit que Reita et toi étiez sortis malgré mes ordres.

NIKKY : Il fallait bien qu'on trouve quelque chose à manger.

Aoi éclata de rire.

AOI : Je te reconnais bien là ! Bon je te laisse. Ruki viendra te chercher pour te conduire au salon. C'est un dîner protocolaire ce soir ne l'oublie pas. J'ai également convié Hitomi à la soirée, après tout c'est une princesse saturnienne.

NIKKY : Tu as invité Hitomi ? Elle doit être ravie.

AOI : Oui, elle avait l'air heureuse. Je savais que ça ne te dérangerait pas. J'ai également convié Reita. Il fallait bien un cavalier à Hitomi.

NIKKY : Reita n'est qu'un serviteur, il n'est pas digne d'une princesse saturnienne.

AOI : Je te trouve bien dure avec lui. Il est le fils du meilleur ami de père. Il est de sang noble. Et comme nous, il descend des premiers empereurs terriens. On est pas si différents.

NIKKY : Si tu le dis.

AOI : J'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine. A plus.

Aoi sortit de la chambre de sa sœur. Et partit vers les cuisines, il voulait que ce premier repas protocolaire soit parfait, même si les circonstances étaient particulières. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il ne manquait plus que Ruki et Nikky.

NIKKY : Entrez !

Ruki entra dans la chambre où Nikky l'attendait. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit le baise-main et se releva.

RUKI : Tu es absolument magnifique ce soir.

NIKKY : Je te remercie. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

RUKI : Tu es prête, on y va ?

NIKKY : Oui c'est bon.

Ils parcoururent le couloir main dans la main et entrèrent dans le salon. Leur entrée fut remarquée. Le couple était parfaitement assorti sans même s'être concerté. Ils étaient tout les deux en rouge et noir et le brun des cheveux de Nikky associé au blond de ceux de Ruki était du meilleur effet. Un garde entra et leur dit que les pirates étaient sur la passerelle. Ils se positionnèrent devant la porte. Aoi et Miyako étaient au milieu, Kai et Akumi sur leur droite et Ruki et Nikky sur leur gauche. Reita et Hitomi étaient un peu en retrait à côté de Kai et Akumi. Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent et les pirates entrèrent en fil indienne. Teruki en premier, suivi de Miku, Kanon, Bou, Takuya et Yuuki. Les pirates s'inclinèrent devant la famille impériale et Teruki présenta ses acolytes. Aoi le remercia d'être venu et lui présenta tout le monde. Les pirates eurent un mouvement de recul quand Aoi présenta Hitomi comme princesse saturnienne mais tout se déroula pour le mieux. Une fois les présentations terminées, ils passèrent à table.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Repas protocolaire

Aoi fit signe aux serviteurs de commencer à servir le repas. Il se trouvait entre Miyako et le chef des pirates. Il engagea donc naturellement la conversation avec Teruki. Il voulait savoir d'où il venait et comment il en était arrivé à la piraterie. Miyako engagea la conversation avec Miku qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il avait un look étrange et une drôle de façon de s'exprimer mais il lui plaisait bien. Kai discutait avec Yuuki qui essayait de l'initier aux rudiments du pilotage et de l'abordage de vaisseaux. Akumi parlait musique avec Takuya. Hitomi n'en revenait pas d'être à la table de l'Empereur comme n'importe laquelle de ses invités, Nikky lui avait discrètement expliqué le protocole terrien qui différait beaucoup du saturnien qu'Hitomi connaissait. Cette dernière engagea donc la conversation avec le beau et ténébreux Kanon. Il avait un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait son frère Hizumi. Ruki était en grande conversation politique avec Bou qui ne semblait pas vouloir se rangeait à son avis. Ruki fulminait, il détestait que les gens ne soient pas d'accord avec lui. Nikky jouait avec son assiette, elle n'avait pas envie de parler et puis de toute façon ses voisins de table, Ruki et Kanon étaient tout les deux en grande conversation. Elle leva les yeux un instant et vit Reita assis en face d'elle, il essayait de convaincre Bou que Ruki avait raison. Tout d'un coup, une voix chaude la sortit de ses réflexions.

KANON : Votre altesse, je voudrais vous présenter mes hommages. Mon père a servi dans l'armée de votre père, il y a quelques années et il l'admirait beaucoup. J'en profite pour vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances.

NIKKY : Je vous remercie. Vous êtes donc terrien ?

KANON : Effectivement. Je donnerai ma vie pour que ma planète ne tombe pas aux mains d'Hizumi. Sans vouloir vous offenser Princesse Hitomi.

HITOMI : Vous ne m'offensez nullement. Je sais ce que vaux mon frère. Je sais surtout que ce serai un désastre si il prenait le pouvoir.

Nikky observait Hitomi, elle regardait Kanon avec un regard plein d'étoiles. Nikky était sûre que le sombre pirate lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle ce soir. Le repas touchait à sa fin, tout s'était magnifiquement bien déroulé. Aoi décida de finir la soirée en apothéose grâce à un peu de musique. La chaîne hifi du vaisseau entama une valse, Aoi se leva et invita Miyako. Nikky invita Teruki, Akumi invita Takuya et Hitomi invita Kanon. Les couples se positionnèrent sur la piste. Reita ne quittait pas Nikky des yeux. Ruki s'approcha de lui :

RUKI : Reita, je sais ce qui se passe, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec elle, tu auras à faire à moi.

Reita le regarda abasourdi.

REITA : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, votre altesse.

RUKI : Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir, quand tu la serrais dans tes bras.

Reita réfléchit un instant et compris ce à quoi Ruki faisait allusion.

REITA : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyiez. On a été surpris par l'arrivée des pirates et on s'est cachés en se plaquant contre le mur du couloir. C'est tout votre altesse, je vous le jure.

RUKI : Je vois bien comment tu la regardes, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile je n'aime pas ça. Je garde un oeil sur toi, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je le saurais.

Reita se tut, il valait mieux ne rien dire et puis Ruki n'avait pas tout à fait tort à son sujet. La ballade était à présent terminée. Un slow commença, les danseurs changèrent de partenaire et Ruki invita Nikky à danser.

RUKI : Alors, comment trouves-tu cette soirée ?

NIKKY : Ça fait du bien mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

RUKI : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

NIKKY : Je ne sais pas, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi hier soir.

RUKI : Tu n'aurais pas dû dormir toute seule.

NIKKY : Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que je vais y aller.

RUKI : Il faut qu'Aoi t'autorise à partir, tu le sais.

NIKKY : Oui, je vais aller le lui demander.

RUKI : Non, laisse. J'y vais.

Ruki raccompagna Nikky à la table où Hitomi, Kanon, Bou et Reita étaient en pleine discussion sur l'intérêt de la piraterie. Nikky s'installa à sa place et commença à siroter un verre de vin en attendant que Ruki revienne. Ruki alla trouver Aoi qui discutait stratégie avec Teruki.

RUKI : Empereur Aoi, je me permet de vous demander l'autorisation de nous retirer pour la princesse Nikky et moi-même.

AOI : Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous retirer ? Il est encore tôt !

RUKI : Votre sœur est fatiguée, elle a mal dormi la nuit dernière.

AOI : Bien, vous pourrez partir dès que vous aurez pris congé de nos amis.

RUKI : Merci votre Majesté.

Ruki revint vers la table et prit la main de Nikky pour l'aider à se lever.

RUKI : Allons-y ma chère.

NIKKY : Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, la journée a été longue. Teruki je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.

AOI : Bonne nuit ma chère sœur, bonne nuit Ruki.

NIKKY : Bonne nuit votre Majesté.

RUKI : Bonne nuit votre Majesté.

Ils sortirent du salon main dans la main. Akumi et Kai restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Nikky et Ruki se comporter aussi tendrement l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être que finalement ils commençaient à ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Arrivés devant la chambre de Nikky, Ruki prit la parole.

RUKI : Je peux entrer, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

NIKKY : Oui, je t'en prie.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils.

NIKKY : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

RUKI : Je voulais te dire merci.

NIKKY : Merci pour quoi ?

RUKI : Pour ton changement de comportement envers moi. Quand on est passés devant Kai j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux. Finalement Nikky appréciait Ruki. Il était très gentil, intelligent et très prévenant à son égard, comme Reita... Elle le chassa de ses pensées d'un coup de tête.

RUKI : Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

NIKKY : Bonne nuit Ruki.

Ruki sortit de la chambre laissant Nikky livrée à elle-même. Elle décida de se prendre un bon bain histoire de se relaxer. En sortant de sa salle de bain, elle prit un livre et s'installa sur son lit pour attendre le retour d'Hitomi. Au bout de 2 heures, elle entendit les portes extérieures des chambres d'Hitomi et de Reita. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettait d'appeler Hitomi.

HITOMI : Oui, votre altesse.

NIKKY : Il faut que je te parle.

HITOMI : De quoi, votre altesse ?

NIKKY : De ce soir, comment as-tu trouvé Kanon ?

Hitomi se figea et rougit ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Nikky. Elle avait donc vu juste. Son intuition la trompait rarement.

NIKKY : Allons Hitomi, nous sommes amies, tu peux tout me dire.

HITOMI : Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il a un côté que j'aime bien mais je le connais à peine.

NIKKY : Tu as dansé avec lui tout de même.

HITOMI : Oui, c'était bien agréable. Et vous avec Ruki, ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

NIKKY : Effectivement, il est adorable, ça va beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que tu veux que j'en touche deux mots à mon frère ?

HITOMI : A quel propos ?

NIKKY : A propos de toi et Kanon.

HITOMI : Oh ! Non, votre altesse. Il faut plus de temps.

NIKKY : Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Appelle moi Reita, j'ai à lui parler.

HITOMI : Bien votre altesse, bonne nuit.

Hitomi sortit de la pièce. Nikky ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait dire à Reita, elle voulait le voir c'est tout. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son frère avait voulu qu'il se joigne à eux ce soir, surtout pour être le cavalier d'Hitomi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Relations

La porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres s'ouvrit. Reita entra et s'inclina devant elle. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Il entama lui-même la conversation.

REITA : Princesse, je suis désolé.

NIKKY : De quoi ?

REITA : J'imagine que le prince Ruki vous a parlé de notre conversation. Je voulais m'excuser si mes agissements l'on induit en erreur.

NIKKY : De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il ne m'a parlé de rien.

REITA : Oh, ce n'est pas grave alors. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

NIKKY : Non, tu as commencé, tu vas finir. Expliques-moi de quoi Ruki t'a parlé ?

Reita était bien embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments à Nikky. C'était hors de question. Il décida d'éluder une partie de la réponse.

REITA : Le prince Ruki nous a vu dans le couloir cet après-midi et il a pensé que... enfin qu'on...

NIKKY : Qu'on ?

REITA : Il a pensé que je vous avez séduite votre altesse.

Reita baissa la tête, il était terriblement gêné. Le coeur de Nikky arrêta de battre un court instant. Comment Ruki avait-il pu penser une chose pareille ? Reita était comme son meilleur ami, son confident, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme ça. Après tout, il n'était qu'un serviteur. Nikky reprit d'une voix neutre :

NIKKY : Vraiment ?

REITA : Oui, il m'a menacé.

NIKKY : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Nikky était hors d'elle, comment Ruki s'était-il permis de menacer son meilleur ami ? Et sur quelles justifications fumeuses ?

REITA : Il m'a juste dit qu'il m'avait à l'œil c'est tout.

NIKKY : Comment a-t-il osé te menacer ? Tu es mon garde du corps, il n'a rien à te dire, ni à t'ordonner ! Et puis il n'a rien à te reprocher.

Nikky était hors d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et Ruki commençait déjà à se mêler de sa vie privée. Elle regarda Reita et lui dit :

NIKKY : Je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien. Il n'a pas le droit de te menacer. Je vais lui parler.

REITA : Non, surtout pas. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je vous en prie, ne lui dîtes rien.

NIKKY : Je verrais.

Reita s'inclina et commença à partir. Nikky hésita un moment et demanda :

NIKKY : Reita ?

REITA : Oui ?

NIKKY : Tu ne lui as pas dit pour la nuit dernière ?

REITA : Bien sûr que non, votre altesse, il m'aurait tué.

Nikky et Reita se mirent à rire doucement, presque timidement. Nikky avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Demain elle mettrait les choses au point avec Ruki. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser des choses comme ça, surtout si ça devait l'éloigner de Reita.

NIKKY : Reita, je voulais te demander ce que tu avais pensé de ta soirée et de ta cavalière.

REITA : J'ai passé une excellente soirée mais ma cavalière était plus préoccupée par un certain pirate que par moi.

NIKKY : Elle n'était vraiment pas discrète, n'est-ce pas ?

REITA : Non, effectivement.

Ils rirent tout les deux à ces souvenirs. Puis Nikky donna congé à Reita pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle s'installa dans son lit pour la nuit. Leur conversation n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Que ressentait-elle pour lui au juste ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais il était un serviteur et elle une princesse fiancée à un prince. Il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Étrangement cette pensée la rendit triste. Mais elle finit par s'endormir terrassée par la fatigue. Elle dormit d'une traite jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi ne vienne la réveiller sur les coups de 9h.

HITOMI : Votre altesse, il est l'heure de vous lever. Le prince Ruki ne va pas tarder.

NIKKY : Ruki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

HITOMI : Il a demandé à prendre son petit-déjeuner en votre compagnie. Dois-je lui dire que ce n'est pas possible ?

NIKKY : Non, non. Au contraire, je voulais lui parler. Sors moi une tenue plus décente pendant que je prend une petite douche.

Nikky se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ferma la porte avant de faire couler l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était prête, lavée et habillée. Elle attendait Ruki qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Elle fit appeler Reita.

REITA : Votre altesse ?

NIKKY : Je souhaiterai que tu ailles voir mon frère Aoi. Je voudrais savoir exactement où nous en sommes par rapport à Arthor et si l'on a des nouvelles du « Yozora » ou du « Chizuru ». On ne sait jamais... Tu viendras me faire ton rapport dans 2 heures.

REITA : A vos ordres ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, princesse ?

NIKKY : Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?

REITA : Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi ? C'est sans doute la première question que me poseras votre frère, il faut que j'ai une réponse à lui fournir.

NIKKY : Dis lui que... Que j'ai dormi en boule derrière ta porte afin que tu puisses lui faire un rapport détaillé sur mes mouvements nocturnes.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur tout les deux. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ruki. Nikky et Reita essayèrent de reprendre leur sérieux. Mais ils avaient tellement rient qu'ils en pleuraient.

NIKKY : Tu peux disposer Reita.

REITA : A vos ordres.

Il s'inclina devant Nikky et Ruki en riant toujours et sortit de la chambre. Nikky se tourna vers le prince.

NIKKY : Bonjour, Ruki. Bien dormi ?

RUKI : Plutôt bien, et toi ?

NIKKY : Bien aussi.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et demanda à Hitomi de leur apporter leurs petits-déjeuners. Une fois celui-ci sur la table, Hitomi prit congé et les laissa seuls. Ruki rompit le silence.

RUKI : Je peux savoir la cause de votre hilarité quand je suis entré tout à l'heure ?

NIKKY : Bien sûr, nous riions d'une blague que je voulais faire à mon frère. Mais Reita n'oseras jamais.

RUKI : Tu es trop proche de ton garde du corps. Il faut que tu mettes plus de distance entre vous.

NIKKY : Il est mon meilleur ami tout comme Hitomi. Je refuse que notre relation change ne t'en déplaise.

Nikky prit une gorgée de café. C'était le moment, il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

NIKKY : Ruki, Reita m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé hier.

RUKI : Il n'aurait pas dû !

NIKKY : La question n'est pas là. Je voulais simplement remettre les choses en place avec toi. Quand tu nous as vu hier, on se cachait des pirates. Rien ne se passe, ni ne se passera, jamais, entre Reita et moi. Il est un serviteur et toi et moi allons nous marier. Mais je t'interdis de le menacer. Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux. C'est clair ?

RUKI : Et lui ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'il pense réellement de tout ça ?

NIKKY : Ce qu'il pense n'a aucune importance !

RUKI : Ça en a pour moi.

NIKKY : Alors va lui poser la question. Et je te serais reconnaissante de m'épargner tes simulacres de crises de jalousie, je ne suis pas dupe.

RUKI : Très bien, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais essaie au moins d'être discrète avec lui en public.

NIKKY : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, puis Ruki pris congé de Nikky et partit vers le poste de commandement. Restée seule Nikky appela Hitomi pour lui tenir compagnie en attendant que Reita ne vienne lui faire son rapport. Miyako et Akumi les rejoignirent bientôt et Nikky oublia ses soucis du matin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Tout les saturniens...

Le « Yozora » filait à travers les étoiles, les débris et les poussières interstellaires. Le commandant était un virtuose. Uruha et Reina étaient dans leur cabine concentraient sur un jeu de cartes. Reina perdait et elle détestait ça. Uruha aimait bien la faire enrager.

URUHA : Alors, ma douce, on perd ?

REINA : Oh, ça va ! Pas de quoi frimer !

Uruha se mit à rire et abandonna la partie. La vie leur était douce sur le « Yozora ». Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils voguaient à la poursuite du « Guren ». Uruha avait des nouvelles grâce aux dépêches que lui adressait Hitomi. Elle l'informait de leur vie à bord et le suppliait de ne pas en parler à Hizumi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'en prier. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Hizumi. Pour Hizumi, Hitomi était une traîtresse et avait reniées ses origines saturniennes. Uruha se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

REINA : Où allez-vous mon ami ?

URUHA : Je vais voir Hizumi. Restez ici et détendez-vous.

REINA : On s'ennuie à mourir sur ce vaisseau !

URUHA : Faîtes venir des serviteurs pour vous distraire.

REINA : Je ne vais pas me distraire avec les nombreuses maîtresses de votre frère !

URUHA : Eh bien, ennuyez-vous !

Il sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte. C'était pourtant vrai, peu des filles qui servaient à bord du « Yozora » n'avaient pas atterri dans le lit d'Hizumi pour ne pas dire aucune. Exception faîte de Reina bien entendu. Uruha se dirigeait vers la cabine de son frère. Il ressentait le besoin de lui parler aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il était revenu du « Chizuru » il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et il avait passé toutes ses journées enfermé dans sa cabine avec des filles. Uruha arriva devant la porte et frappa. Une voix se fit entendre.

HIZUMI : Qui est-ce ?

URUHA : C'est moi, Uruha !

HIZUMI : Un instant.

Uruha attendit une dizaine de minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir une fille à moitié nue. Son frère lui dit d'entrer.

URUHA : Et une de plus !

HIZUMI : Si tu veux, tu peux taper dedans.

URUHA : Je ne suis pas comme toi.

HIZUMI : Je sais, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Hizumi se dirigea vers un fauteuil et fit signe à son frère de s'installer près de lui. Il demanda deux verres de whisky à un garde qui s'exécuta. Quand il eut déposé les verres et qu'il fut ressortit de la pièce, Uruha reprit :

URUHA : Je suis venu m'enquérir de ta santé.

HIZUMI : Je vais bien, je te remercie.

URUHA : Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

HIZUMI : Vraiment ?

URUHA : Hizumi, tu es plus cruel que jamais et tu passes d'une fille à l'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

HIZUMI : Simplement que je n'aime pas l'attente, il me tarde d'atterrir sur Arthor, de rattraper le « Guren » et que tout ça soit terminé. Je veux simplement Nikky à mes côtés.

URUHA : Maintenant que Squall est mort, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas sa main à son frère Aoi ?

HIZUMI : Tu plaisantes ? Il va refuser, je te rappelle que j'ai tué Squall et sa femme. La seule chose qu'Aoi va avoir envie de m'accorder c'est la mort.

URUHA : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois sur Arthor ?

HIZUMI : Trouver ce fichu talisman et enlever Nikky pour rentrer sur Terre avec elle.

Uruha et Hizumi continuèrent à deviser sur l'avenir du soleil et de leur pays jusque tard dans la soirée. Pendant ce temps le « Yozora » filait toujours à pleine vitesse en direction d'Arthor. Le « Guren » quant à lui n'était qu'à quelques encablures du « Yozora ». Les vaisseaux étaient relativement proches mais aucun n'avait intérêt à attaquer l'autre pour l'instant. Le « Nyappy » veillait aux côtés du « Guren ». Nikky, Miyako, Akumi et Hitomi discutaient joyeusement dans les appartements de Nikky. Hitomi leur racontait les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait eu de son frère Uruha. Elles riaient en imaginant le pauvre Uruha aux prises d'un côté avec une épouse fantasque et amoureuse d'un autre et un frère sanguinaire. On frappa à la porte.

NIKKY : Entrez !

Reita entra, salua ces dames et demanda à Nikky si il devait repasser plus tard pour son rapport.

NIKKY : Non, reste. Mesdames si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Elles sortirent, non sans rappeler à Nikky que le repas serait servi dans une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Nikky lui indiqua un siège en face du sien et s'installa confortablement..

REITA : Votre altesse, je ne peux pas m'asseoir avec vous !

NIKKY : Pourquoi pas puisque je te le demande ? Allez assieds-toi et dis moi tout.

REITA : Si vous me l'ordonnez, alors...

Reita s'assit sur le fauteuil encore un peu gêné et décida de commencer son rapport.

REITA : Alors, pour commencer, votre frère m'a demandé si vous aviez bien dormi.

NIKKY : Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

REITA : Que vous étiez d'excellente humeur et que cela ne pouvait être du qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

NIKKY : Reita, tu n'es pas drôle !

Ils rirent tout les deux, puis Reita reprit :

REITA : Concernant Arthor nous sommes actuellement à une semaine de vol de la planète. Nous allons à une bonne vitesse et à dire vrai, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Les pirates nous escortent comme prévu.

NIKKY : Et concernant... Hizumi ?

Reita baissa la tête comme si il était embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce qu'il savait à la princesse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était sous ses ordres et elle lui avait ordonné de se renseigner.

NIKKY : Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis moi Reita !

REITA : Le « Yozora » suit la même route que nous. En fait, il n'est pas très loin de nous. On arrive même à le distinguer avec de simples jumelles, mais il ne se montre pas agressif. Alors l'empereur a décidé d'attendre l'arrivée sur Arthor avant de décider de la conduite à tenir.

Nikky ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle prenait le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Puis, elle lui demanda dans un souffle :

NIKKY : Et pour... le « Chizuru » ?

REITA : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..

NIKKY : Reita, je t'ai demandé ça à toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est. Je te le demande comme à un ami.

Reita hésita encore un instant et se jeta à l'eau.

REITA : Le « Chizuru » a explosé en plein vol peu de temps après que nous soyons partis. Hizumi avait, bien entendu, déjà quitté le vaisseau... Seul...

Nikky regardait Reita. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

NIKKY : Merci Reita. Que mes parents reposent en paix.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, Reita n'osait pas la déranger. On frappa et Ruki entra dans la pièce. Reita se leva promptement et le salua avant de sortir. Nikky n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ruki s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

RUKI : Le déjeuner est servi depuis 10 minutes ma chère. Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

Nikky redressa la tête et regarda Ruki comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.

NIKKY : Excuses-moi. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Reita est parti ?

RUKI : Oui, à l'instant.

Il la regarda inquiet.

RUKI : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

NIKKY : Rien, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Je lui ai demandé de me ramener des informations et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

RUKI : Des informations ?

NIKKY : Rien d'important. Allons déjeuner.

Elle se leva, prit le bras que Ruki lui présentait et ils partirent en direction de la salle à manger.


End file.
